


The Prince's Protector

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Complete, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Pining, Prince Dan Howell, Shameless Smut, Teasing, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Dan is a prince and Phil is his personal bodyguard. Then they have sex. :)**very unedited**
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan 'books' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Admire, do not desire!" The instructor barked, and Phil snapped out of the daydream he'd been having about Dan. Phil let out a breath of relief when he realized that the instructor hadn't been talking to him. He'd been doing a lot of desiring lately.

"You must learn to control your urges. As a member of the royal family it is your duty to suppress your own feelings in order to behave for the good of our nation." The instructor, Phil thought his name was James, stood at attention in front of Dan, staring him down. "Now, we are going to tempt you, as you will be tempted daily. If you give in even once, we start this entire lesson over." 

They'd already been at this lesson for six weeks, no one wanted to have to start it again. You wouldn't believe how boring sexual persuasion could be after six weeks. After the first hour Phil was bored. Of course, that might've been because the weren't any boys tempting Dan. Girls just didn't do it for Phil. Dan however...

"Bring them in!" James barked again, and a black suited servant opened a large set of doors on the other side of the room. A procession of scantily clad women entered, all giving dazzling smiles and wonderful views of their cleavage.

"If you pass this, you're done with my lessons," James said importantly, like it was solely him that had trained Dan to be the perfect diplomat, and not seven other people.

"Good," Phil loved the sound of Dan's voice, which was part of the reason he was ecstatic to be Dan's personal body guard. The other being that his job was to watch the prince all the time, which gave him every excuse to constantly be checking him out. "Can we just get this over with?"

Surprising everyone, Dan passed the test with flying colors, and then got the numbers of half the girls on the lineup.

"Thank you for your time James," Dan said, shaking hands with the man. "I've greatly appreciated the effort you've put in in order for me to become a good ruler one day."

"It was my duty, sir." Now that he wasn't in charge any more, he was reduced to calling Dan "sir." Phil could've laughed, but he figured that wasn't a good idea.

"Thank you." With a wave of his hand, Dan dismissed James and the women, leaving him and Phil alone in the giant ballroom where his lessons were conducted.

He sat back down onto the couch he'd just vacated, putting his head in his hands and giving a loud sigh. "This is harder than I'd thought it would be."

"Well, you are learning about how to run a nation. It's kinda a given that it would be hard." Phil sat down next to Dan. His job was to protect Dan from pretty much anything, and that included his own doubts.

"What if I'm not meant to do it? I mean, Nat is the older sibling, she's the one that should inherit the throne, not me." He shook his head, "I'm no good at this."

"You're actually pretty great at this, and Natalie only cares about parties and boys," Phil shared the interests. "Do you really want her on the throne?"

Dan sighed again, "No." He raised his head, "I'm just worried that I'll mess it up. Maybe there's something else that could tempt me and I just don't know about it yet, or maybe I have a sadistic side and I'll turn into one of those rulers who has little kids delivered in secret to their basement so they can torture them."

"Slow down, you just went from being a bad ruler to being a psychopath real fast. I'm sure you'll at least rule for a few years before you go insane and start ordering up children."

That made Dan smile, which made the butterflies in Phil's stomach start dancing again. This job would kill him some day.

"Thanks Phil." Dan stood up, "You're a little too good at making me feel better. They don't train you to do that, do they?"

They actually did, "I can't say, I'm under a contract never to speak about my job to anyone."

"Oh come on, I'm the prince. I can know too."

"I was told specifically that I wasn't allowed to tell you." Also true. They were worried that Dan would take it badly that they basically made his bodyguard into a shrink.

"So that means yes?"

Phil shrugged. Cute as he was, Phil's paycheck was cuter. And he wasn't about to give up being around Dan all the time just because he wanted to know something Phil couldn't tell him.

Dan rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to assume that the answer is yes."

"You do that sir."

"Quit calling me sir. You're older than me."

"And you're also the prince."

Dan rolled his eyes again, "You're practically part of the family." Ouch. Family zoned.

"Still, I'm supposed to address you by your title or by the respectful sir or ma'am."

"Just call me Dan? Okay? That's an order."

"Very well. Dan."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No si- Dan."

Dan plopped back down on the couch, hanging his legs over the arm. His head was on the middle pillow, just six inches from Phil's lap. So close.

"Do you know what else I'm supposed to do today?" He muttered, closing his eyes.

"I think that you've got a meeting with the press at three and then after dinner you have an interview for that one TV show."

He groaned and rolled over, covering his face with his arm. "I don't understand why people want to be princes. It fucking sucks, always having to talk to or impress someone."

"Well you know, you also happen to be incredibly rich and attractive."

"Attractive?" Dan peeked at Phil playfully from under the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"Um you know the royal family has good genes. You and your sister are the heartthrobs of all the kids."

"Uh huh. Sure." He hid his face again and sighed. "But after that interview I'm good right?"

"Yep."

Dan exhaled loudly, his breath messing up his perfectly styled fringe.

In his head, Phil fixed it back into place, made some erotic eye contact and then made out with Dan until three. Unfortunately what really happened was the Dan sat up and called for his stylist Louise to fix his hair, and then spent the next twenty minutes flirting with her. That was the hard part of Phil's job. Wanting to have something that he knew he couldn't have.

Phil accompanied Dan to his press conference, like he always did. This one was something about his feelings on the education system. Phil wasn't really paying attention to what Dan was saying. He had a great view from behind him, and his sunglasses kept Dan from noticing him being a creep.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Dan asked as they rode back to the palace.

"Nope."

"Me either," he sipped a glass of champagne, and Phil resisted the urge to chastise him for drinking, he knew it wouldn't do any good. They'd already had that argument a few too many times.

"I don't get why people are interviewing you instead one of your parents," Phil said, taking a glass of champagne for himself. At least he was of age.

"It's because they want to see what laws I'm going to fuck with when I become king." He lounged back in his seat, "And frankly, I think I'll just let things stay the same. They're not too bad right now."

"They're really not." Dan's parents had drastically improved upon the country after the death of his mother's father. That was part of the reason they didn't want Natalie on the throne.

Dan was silent for a few minutes and he sipped his champagne slowly. "Do you think I'll make a good king?"

"I think you'll make a great one." It was Phil's job to say that, but he really believed it. Compared to the other choice, Dan was practically a saint.

"I hope so."

They lapsed into silence until we arrived back at the palace.

"Do you know what's for dinner?" Dan asked as he unbuttoned his shirt in his bedroom.

"Nope," Phil's said, casually averting his eyes. There were no sunglasses to hide him here.

"I hope we have something edible this time," Dan shook his head as he pulled off his white button up and pulled on a grey one. "The chefs are talented, but I'd like to be able to pronounce the menu."

"Learn French?"

Dan laughed, "Yeah that's a good idea." He put on a new jacket and checked himself in the mirror. "Good?"

Your ass looks fantastic in those pants. "Yep."

Dan sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, "Sometimes I wish I could just be normal, you know? Not have to dress up just to go to dinner."

"Fine, let's cut dinner. I'll take you to some shitty fast food restaurant."

Dan laughed, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well first you're going to change, and then I'll meet you in the garage," Phil had no idea why the idea to take the prince to dinner came into his head, but if Dan was going with it, he was gonna enjoy it.

"Why do I have to change?"

"Because you look like you're going to dinner with the royal family."

"Well I was."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this good?" Dan stepped through the doorway that separated their rooms, wearing something that looked like it came straight off a runway. Not that he didn't look good, but it would stand out a little bit where they were going.

"Do you own anything that's not designer?"

Dan actually thought about it for a second, "No."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You can borrow my clothes. Gosh the prince has everything. Except normal clothes."

"It's not my fault that I have to look like I'm about to do a photoshoot all the time. For all I know, I might be. I have standards to live up to. And you're in a suit just as much as I am."

"But not all the time," Phil stepped into the closet and threw a pair of jeans out to Dan. "Put these on." Phil stripped down in the closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and a band shirt, tossing Dan a shirt and a belt.

"These are comfortable," Dan walked into the closet as Phil was putting on his shirt. It might've been his imagination, but Phil thought Dan's eyes lingered a bit. Probably his imagination.

"That's the point."

"Where are we going?" Dan looked around Phil's room and Phil hastily checked for anything bad that he might've left out. Thankfully he'd left his lube in the nightstand. That would've been a fun conversation.

"What's that?" Dan would've pointed or gestured, possibly raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Phil would reply, moving between him and the bed.

"No it's not," Dan would've shoved past Phil, and grabbed it, taunting him with it. "Now what do you use this for?"

And of course, the temptation to show him exactly what it was used for would be too much...

"Phil?"

"Hm?" Phil looked up at him, banishing the dirty thoughts from his mind. He was going to be alone with Dan for a few hours, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter before it got him into an awkward situation.

"Where are we going?" Dan was more amused than annoyed. He wasn't used to not being in charge.

"Oh yeah. Does the diner sound good?"

"Are the menus in English?"

"Yes they are."

"Sounds great."

The diner, officially named Al's, but no one called it that, had been in town for as long as anyone could remember. The plaque on the wall read "In Business Since 1934." No one knew if that was true or not, but it very well might have been. The food was good. They had great burgers and fries that covered your fingers in grease, and would probably give Phil heart problems at some point, but tasted like heaven.

Phil took Dan through a series of hidden hallways, "I didn't even know these were here," he commented.

"You're not supposed to. They're for the staff, not the royal family. We have to keep out of sight so we don't disturb you."

"Huh. You should show me the rest of them some time."

Alone in a small dark space with Dan for an extended period of time? Yeah that was a great idea.

"Sure."

They emerged into the royal garage through a secret door hidden behind a workbench, and Phil quickly led Dan to his car.

Even though he worked for the royal family and made more than most of the country, Phil hadn't gotten a new car, and the car was a few years old. Dan laughed when he saw it.

"My personal bodyguard and you drive an old Nissan?"

"You're obviously not a high enough priority for me to be paid enough to get a new car," Phil actually was paid enough, but he was stashing it away for the day that he eventually got fired. Royal employees didn't last very long.

"I disagree," Dan huffed, but got into the passenger seat. The car was better on the interior than it looked, and Dan settled comfortably into the leather seat, resting his ankle on his knee.

"Are we eating in the diner?"

"I dunno, why?" Phil backed out of the garage and waved to the guard as he drove out. Dan was in enough shadow that he couldn't be seen.

"I feel like people will recognize me... I don't want you to get in trouble."

How sweet of Dan, he was thinking about Phil. Or maybe he just didn't want to deal with the hassle of getting a new bodyguard. "I'm already in trouble just for doing this, but we can take our food to a park or something."

Dan nodded, and looked out the window. "It feels weird to be up here. I can't remember the last time I rode shotgun."

"You should ask your chauffeur to let you ride up front."

"And leave you all alone in the back?"

"I can manage myself," Phil looked around importantly. "And besides, as a member of the royal family, your happiness is more important than mine."

Dan was silent, and Phil was afraid that he'd pissed him off or something. He snuck a glance at Dan as he turned a corner, but he was just staring into space sadly.

Phil wanted to ask him if he was okay, but stayed silent until they pulled into the parking lot of the diner. "We have to go in to get the food, you good?"

"Um, yeah," Dan snapped out of his mood. "Do you have a hat or something?"

Luckily Phil kept a full set of clothes in the trunk, including a slightly suspicious looking baseball cap.

"Just for you," Phil handed Dan the hat and he shoved it onto his head, hiding most of his face in shadow.

"How do I look?"

"Like you're about to rob them."

"Perfect."

Dan followed Phil into the diner, and they took a seat in a booth, Phil's favorite waiter, Donna came up to them a few seconds later.

"What can I get you honey?" She popped her gum, candy colored nails tapping on her notepad.

"I'll have my usual."

"And your boyfriend?" Well, she didn't recognize him, but Phil might've preferred that.

"I'll have the same." Phil could hear Dan smiling. Fuck.

"He's cuter than the last one," Donna whispered loudly, and Phil kissed any dignity he may have had left goodbye. "It'll be out in a minute."

After Donna left, Dan looked up from where he had been closely examining the table, giving Phil a wicked smile.

"Care to tell me who I'm cuter than?"

Phil stayed resolutely silent. He was definitely not going to answer Dan.

"Oh come on, I deserve to know if it was true." Dan batted his eyelashes at Phil. Why did his eyes have to be so gorgeous? "What if she was just saying that to be nice?"

"She wasn't." She actually wasn't, but Phil didn't mean to say that.

Dan raised his eyebrows, and his smile got wider. "So I'm cuter than your last boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well if we're putting together the things that you've said and what's she said one could infer that I am." Phil hated his teachers at that moment. Especially James. He had a feeling that Dan would be using those same tactics he'd been warned about against Phil. Who was Phil to think that he'd be able to hide his sexuality from the royal family?

After an eternity, Donna arrived with their bags. Phil left a fifty on the table and pretty much sprinted to the car.

"So where are we going?" Dan slid into the passenger seat, still smiling.

"Where do you want to go?" Phil shifted the car into reverse waiting for his answer.

"Let's go to the overlook."

Where teenagers went to make out after dark. Dan was going to kill him some day.

"Sounds great," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Phil parked on the outlook, Dan was out of the car, opening Phil's door for him and pulling him along behind him. At least on the car ride there he'd seemed to forget what had happened in the diner.

"Where are we going?" Phil asked as Dan pulled him down a half-visible trail.

"You'll see."

"Just don't kill me," Phil muttered. He found himself wondering how Dan knew where to go, as far as he knew Dan hadn't done anything without him present since he'd been hired, almost a year ago.

"I'll try not to."

After stumbling along the overgrown trail for another five minutes, they emerged into a clearing.

"Have I killed you?" Dan looked back at Phil. He'd left the hat in the car, and his fringe shone in the moonlight.

"Not yet."

"I'll have to work on that," he dropped Phil's hand, which he had still been holding, and stepped forward up to the edge of the cliff.

"If you're going to jump, could you do it another time? I don't need to be charged with pushing you."

"Why would you be charged?" Dan turned back around to face Phil, his feet dangerously close to the edge.

"Because the royal family doesn't have suicides. And plus there wouldn't be any proof that I hadn't."

"I guess there's a lot I don't know about my family," Dan sat down and let his feet dangle, patting the ground beside him. "Come on, I promise I won't push you."

"That's really reassuring,"

Phil wasn't afraid of many things. He could handle spiders, snakes, and murderers. But heights, he hated. Just standing five feet away from the ledge was making him nervous. And Dan wanted him to sit down by him? He was lucky he was the prince.

Phil nervously settled down next to Dan, making sure he had a good grip on a tree root next to him.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." The whole city was laid out in front of them, glittering with lights. The palace was huge in the middle, glowing white.

"I used to come up here all the time, before I was chosen as the heir."

"Really? You could get away from your family?"

He laughed, "Yeah. When I was just the younger brother they really didn't give a shit what I did, as long as it didn't tarnish the family name."

"I could see why you'd come here, but how did you find it?"

"My last guard showed it to me," Dan leaned back and lay on the ground, looking at the stars.

"What happened to him anyway?" Phil stayed sitting up, he had no desire to slip and fall down the two hundred foot drop below them.

"I don't know. He just disappeared one day. I guess he got fired or something. All I know is that after he was gone, they hired you."

"Well I'm honored to be your guard. Even when you take me on cheap dates."

"Cheap?" Dan acted annoyed, "This is a million dollar view."

"Whatever." Phil threw a fry at him, "Eat so we're not gone too long. Your mother is going to kill me."

"I'll tell her it was my idea."

"How sweet of you."

"I try."

They ate, enjoying the view. Phil gave up holding the tree root to eat his burger.

"This is amazing," Dan said with his mouth half full.

"The food or the fact that you don't have to act like the paparazzi are about to take your picture?"

"Both." Dan lay back down, tossing his trash next to him, "How did I live my life without that food?"

"Your French chefs were obviously jealous of the culinary skills at the diner so they left you in the dark for your whole life, never allowing you to taste the glorious flavor of a burger."

"That's a crime right there. I could charge them with treason."

"Maybe you'd get some food you can name for once."

"Mom would probably just hire some other chef with a different menu in a different language."

"Probably. Katherine does like to have her foreign food."

"You call her Katherine?"

"Well yeah. That's what she asked to be called."

"But you wouldn't call me Dan?"

"Well..."

Dan laughed, "Were you scared to call me Dan?"

"No. Dan."

He laughed and stood up. "Come on. Let's have some fun before we have to go back."

"Define fun," Phil stood up and stared down at the vertigo inducing drop below.

Dan slapped his shoulder, "Tag," and took off into the trees.

It didn't seem weird to Phil at all that he was playing tag with the heir to the crown, by that point he was too used to the eccentricities of the royal family.

Phil was stronger and faster than Dan, but he also had no idea where he was going, and the fact that he could run up to a drop off and not even realize it freaked him out a bit.

"You coming or not?" Dan called from the trees, "Or are you chicken?"

Phil set off into the trees after him.

They'd played a few rounds, and Dan was currently "it" when his phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he yelled from somewhere to Phil's left, Phil immediately set off in the opposite direction, wondering who had called Dan.

A few seconds later, Phil's phone rang.

Katherine.

While it might've acceptable for Dan to ignore his mother's phone call, Phil was a servant of the royal family and as such he was obligated to answer.

"Sorry Dan," he called before clicking the answer button. He emerged into the clearing and kept running, "Hello?"

"Philip, where on Earth are you? Are you with Dan?" She sounded only vaguely concerned.

"Yes ma'am, I'm with Dan," Phil was panting a bit from all the running. Dan emerged on the other side of the clearing and Phil kept moving away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'd rather explain in person," Phil stopped to try and catch his breath.

"Well I guess you're better than some. Be back before midnight please." And she hung up on him.

"Okay then," Phil said, pocketing the phone as Dan approached. "Your mother wants you back before midnight."

Dan groaned and slouched, "But it's more fun out here."

"Sorry, queen's orders."

"You're just tired and can't run anymore," Dan challenged.

"Not true."

"Oh really?" He tapped Phil's arm and shot off, "Tag, you're it!"

They were at the far edge of the clearing, close to the drop off, and Phil had plenty of time to get in front of Dan and grab him.

"Tag," he said, patting Dan's cheek as he slid to a stop in front of him.

"Not fair, you didn't let me even get to the trees," he whined.

"I don't recall that being in the rules."

"I'm sure it was," Dan crossed his arms and looked up at Phil.

"And I'm sure it wasn't."

Dan narrowed his eyes and glared at Phil, but Phil didn't budge. Dan finally gave up on staring Phil down and resignedly made his way to the car, "I guess we should see what the queen wants."

"That's probably a great idea," Phil said, hoping the shadows would hide the boner he was getting.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the palace, Phil focused very hard on the thought of his grandma naked. He was not about to let Dan see that he'd made him hard just staring at him. It would be okay if they weren't close, but they literally spent all day with together. Boners would be harder to deal with than the fact that Donna had pretty much told Dan that Phil was gay. She was not getting any more tips from him.

As Phil pulled into the garage, he saw that the queen was waiting for them, along with Dan's father, who he'd only spoken to three times.

"Shit," Phil muttered as he turned off the car.

"It's fine Phil, they're probably just going to bitch me out for skipping dinner."

"And if they don't?" They'd been in the car a little longer than they should've and Phil could see the queen beginning to question what they were doing.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Dan got out of the car and greeted his parents, Phil followed after him, respectfully bowing his head.

"Dan, darling where were you? We were so worried," Katherine gushed, a whole new person from the one Phil had spoken to on the phone.

"I'm fine, I just went to dinner with Phil."

"Why on earth would you do that? We've got a team of culinary experts here? We pay them a lot of money, you know."

"I just wanted some normal food for once."

"Normal food? You're the prince, you don't need normal food."

"Mom. I wanted a burger. We got a burger. Nothing happened," Dan added with a bit of force.

She sighed, "If you say so. You could've just asked one of the chefs. We pay them a lot, you know."

"Yes mother, I know."

His father, who'd been eyeing Phil the entire time, spoke. "I don't want you leaving the house like that without telling us ever again."

"Yes sir," Dan looked down at his shoes guiltily. He was a pretty good actor.

"And you," the King spoke to Phil, "I don't want you encouraging this behavior."

"Of course not your majesty."

He nodded, "Good. Now go to your rooms."

"I feel like I just got grounded," Phil complained as he lay on the couch in Dan's room.

"Well you kinda just did." He was fixing his hair, which had gotten pretty messy during their tag game. He picked out a little stick and threw it at Phil.

"Am I allowed to leave on my day off or do I have to deal with you then too?"

"Nope you're stuck with me," Dan sat down, putting Phil's legs in his lap.

Phil sighed, "I really don't get paid enough."

"It's okay," Dan patted his knee. "I'm sure you make more than half the people in the country."

"Probably. But my job is also a lot more difficult."

"No one has tried to kill me yet."

"They just haven't been given a reason to," Phil knew how it worked, he'd been training to become a guard since he was little. People didn't just kill royalty for no reason, there was always some ulterior motive that usually involved politics.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. It wasn't awkward or comfortable, just somewhere in between. Too many weird things had happened between them for them to just act like nothing had happened.

Dan yawned, breaking it.

"We should probably go to bed. You have lessons at ten."

Dan groaned, but got up. "What did I do before I had you to tell me what to do?"

"Well I'd assume that someone else bossed you around," Phil got up and stretched.

"You're right about that." Dan began stripping down to put on his pajamas and Phil made a hasty exit.

"Scream if you need anything," Phil said before he closed the door.

"I will," Dan said. Phil could hear him perfectly through the wall. He could never figure out why the royal family had walls that were so thin you could hear through them easily, but it made it easier for him to know if something happened to Dan. It also allowed him to hear... other things.

Phil always waited until after Dan was asleep before he went to sleep himself (that way if Dan needed something before bed he wouldn't wake Phil up), and that night Phil lay in bed for forever before the TV in Dan's room shut off.

Phil rolled over from where he'd been staring out the window, and faced the door. Just as he was beginning to close his eyes, he heard Dan toss off his covers.

"The fuck does he want?" Phil muttered quietly to himself. The clock on his nightstand said 2:37, Dan should've been asleep.

Phil heard Dan walk up to the door between their rooms, and he opened it slowly, peeking in through the crack. Dan stood there for a few seconds, and Phil didn't move. If Dan wanted something he was gonna have to ask. It was too early for Phil to be waiting on him hand and foot.

Dan waited almost a minute, before returning to his room. Phil heard him moving things around, and he almost got up to see what the hell Dan was doing when the noise stopped.

"Finally," Phil muttered. He closed his eyes and pulled his blanket tighter around him.

Phil was almost asleep, he was wandering in that dark place of semiconsciousness when the noises started again. Except Dan wasn't moving things around, like Phil thought he was doing before.

Phil's eyes shot open as Dan moaned again. It was so quiet that the first time Phil thought he might've misheard, but nope, Dan was moaning. Full out, not even trying to hide it.

He must think I'm asleep. That's why he looked in here earlier.

Dan moaned again, and Phil couldn't help but imagine what he was doing.

He was fully naked, boxers thrown on the floor by the bed. His hair was a mess again, and the ends were curling.

His hand would move slowly at first, his eyes squeezed shut imagining his perfect sex scene. He'd begin to move his hand faster as he got into it, breathing coming more heavily as he began to moan with the pleasure.

He'd keep moving, arching his back, moaning louder and louder until-

Dan's actual moans cut Phil off, and the hard on he'd worked so hard to get rid of earlier returned.

I hate you Dan Howell. But God what I'd give to fuck you.

"This job is going to kill me," Phil said to himself as he loosened the drawstring on his pants.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil woke up with his hand in his pants and Dan at the door.

"Get up. You're late," Dan said as Phil frantically moved his hand and hoped he didn't notice.

"What time is it?" Phil hadn't been up that late...

"Ten o'five," Dan checked his watch. "And we're late, so please get up and put on some clothes."

Phil scrambled up, stripping off as he was standing by the bed. He'd never been late for anything with Dan, and that was probably for the best. The royal family viewed punctuality as the most important thing for the help to possess.

Phil pulled on some pants and a button up, hastily doing the buttons. He messed up, putting a button in the wrong hole, and had to do all of them again.

"Fuck this," he muttered, and walked out of the closet with the shirt unbuttoned, putting on a suit jacket.

"You're going like that?" Dan's eyes were locked on Phil's abs.

"I'll button them on the way, we're late, remember?"

Dan bit his lip and turned around, "Right. We're late." He led the way through his room and downstairs to the ballroom where his lessons were conducted. By the time they'd reached the bottom of the stairs Phil had successfully buttoned his shirt and made sure his hair didn't look like too much of a mess in a mirror along the way.

Dan turned back to look at Phil before they entered, perhaps making sure that he'd managed to fix his shirt.

Dan's French instructor was waiting for him, sitting on the couch, on her phone.

"I apologize for my lateness," he said, giving her a small nod, "I overslept today."

"Apology accepted," she smiled. "It happens to the best of us."

"Thank you." He settled down onto the couch next to her and they began conversing in perfect French. Actually Phil had no idea what they were saying or if it was perfect or not. For all he knew Dan could be telling her how hot Phil looked with his shirt off. Not likely, but a boy can dream.

Phil found himself leaning against the wall by the door, watching as Dan smiled and laughed with the teacher who was quite pretty, wanting to take her place and discuss whatever they were discussing.

What was he thinking about last night?

Phil needed to know. Maybe if he told Dan what he'd heard Dan would tell him.

Or he'd be disgusted and have you fired. I mean, after- Shut up.

Phil sighed, and Dan's eyes flickered to him, giving him a small smile.

"Venez vous asseoir ici," he said.

"What?"

"Come sit," the teacher gestured to the seat next to Dan, and Phil hesitantly made his way over. He took the seat next to Dan, and they resumed their conversation.

As Phil watched them he noticed that the instructor kept looking at him. It didn't bother him too much, although he wasn't used to being scrutinized. He usually just stood behind Dan while people scrutinized him.

They were speaking rapidly, and Dan was getting irritated at her for some reason. It was a subtle anger, and Phil doubted that anyone but he had studied Dan's behavior enough to know it. Dan sat up a little straighter, fractionally, as he had been trained to have perfect posture since before he could walk, and his voice went a tiny bit higher. Things that most people wouldn't notice, but Phil did.

He could tell that as the conversation progressed that Dan was getting more and more irritated at the teacher, who obviously had no idea what was going on and was still speaking to him happily.

Wonder what they're talking about.

Dan was about to do something stupid, and Phil could tell. Dan was sitting up ramrod straight, and his voice was noticeably higher. Phil was surprised that the instructor hadn't said anything.

Phil moved so that he was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch with his leg folded in front of him on the couch. He gently nudged Dan in the back, hoping that he wouldn't do something stupid like Phil knew he was about to.

Dan said something angrily to the teacher, ignoring Phil's nudge.

The teacher didn't reply, but raised her eyebrows at Phil. He had no idea what was going on, so he smiled.

"I think that's enough for today," she said quickly, rising. "I'll see you again next week."

"Goodbye," Dan said stiffly.

The teacher practically sprinted out in her kitten heels, and Dan glared after her.

"Are you okay? You were getting pretty upset."

"I'm fine," he shook off the hand Phil placed on his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He sighed, "Can you cancel everything for the rest of the day? I'm just not in the mood for it."

"I can try." All he had was dinner with some minor celebrity and Phil texted his secretary to postpone that. "What's wrong Dan?"

He was laying on the couch, hanging his feet off the edge. "She just pissed me off. That's all," he muttered.

"Okay. I'll quit asking. Thanks for covering for me by the way," Phil stood by the armchair that the teacher had just vacated.

"No problem. You take care of me enough, I figured I ought to return at least a little of it."

"Well thanks." Phil yawned, "Can we go upstairs? I wanna take a nap."

"Yeah," Dan rolled gracefully off the couch. "Why did you wake up so late?"

"I was up late."

"Why?" Dan was going up the stairs ahead of Phil, and he weighed his options. Tell Dan and risk him firing Phil, or don't tell him and forget that it happened and hope it happens again.

Or maybe he's into you and he'd let you come in next time and help him. Yeah right.

"I kept hearing noises." Revealed it but not rudely. Good job Phil.

"Funny," Dan turned around, looking down at Phil from three steps up, "I kept hearing things too."

Phil needed to know what exactly Dan had heard, because if he was talking about Phil he had a whole ton of mixed emotions...and if he wasn't and Phil said something Dan would be freaked out.

"Really?"

Dan smirked, "Yeah. They went away really quickly though."

Did he just insult me?

"Oh did they?" Phil couldn't help but get defensive. He was trying to do it fast. He had things to do.

"Yeah. It was really quite a pity. I was enjoying it." Dan gave Phil his little half smile that said more than his words ever could and bounded up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should not have said that Dan," Dan muttered to himself as he paced around his room, listening intently to see if Phil was actually taking a nap.

Things were weird enough between them after what the waitress had said last night, and Dan had just encouraged it.

_But if he's gay you have a chance then. You know he likes you. And you like him- And he's also the help. Mother would kill me._

"Dan!" Speak of the devil.

Dan fixed his hair, a habit he'd adopted shortly after Phil had been hired, and made his way downstairs to see what his mother wanted.

"Yes mother?" She was sitting in the lounge with the French instructor, who looked like she'd been crying.

"Sit."

Dan obediently took a seat on the ottoman in front of her.

"Where's Phil?"

"Upstairs. He had a late night." Dan made his voice as casual as possible.

"Hm."

"What do you need?" He had better things to do than entertain her. Mainly he needed to think about what he was going to do about Phil.

"Alessandra says you were rude to her during her lesson. You've upset her." His mother's voice was always condescending, and then it was even more so.

"I'm not really too upset, I just-" Alessandra tried to save herself.

"Oh hush," the Queen snapped at her. If there was one thing she hated, it was a woman playing the weak and sensitive act. "What did you do to offend Miss Martin, Daniel?"

"I didn't wish to continue lessons with her. I told her so," Dan stared down Alessandra, daring her to contradict him. He would win that argument. And maybe he could get rid of her. It didn't matter that Phil wouldn't like her, he was Dan's. She wasn't allowed to like him. Or to ask him to sit with them so she could get a better look at his perfectly sculpted jaw.

The Queen raised her eyebrows, "Oh is that what happened? I don't think that's true."

Dan stayed silent, and became very interested in the elaborate rug beneath them as he tried to think of a good excuse to get 'Miss Martin' fired.

Katherine sighed, "Just tell me what happened, Dan. Be honest with me and we won't have any problem."

"I haven't learned any French and I've been taking lessons from her for almost a year." It was the first thing that came into his head.

"You can speak perfect French. You were talking to one of the chefs just yesterday."

Shit, he had been.

"Dan-"

"She was hitting on me. I didn't like it," Dan was getting desperate at this point. He wasn't very good under pressure, he always had Phil and his advisors to handle those situations for him.

"Are you sure this was something about you and not someone else?"

"What, no? Why? Who would it be about?" If Alessandra told her what he had said Dan was going to make sure she never taught French ever again.

"You should be used to people hitting on you by now Daniel. Your excuses are positively pitiful," his mother looked down at him. Dan knew this was his last chance. He either had to tell her, or think of an amazing excuse, which didn't seem likely.

But like every time before, Phil saved him.

"Where's Dan?" He ran into the room in only his boxers, looking like he'd just woke up. Dan definitely didn't get distracted by his abs. Not at all.

"Oh." Phil stopped just inside the door and quickly bowed. "I apologize for interrupting."

"That's perfectly all right Phil, we were just finishing." Dan's mother raised her eyebrows at him. He refused to look at her. Mostly because he was too busy checking out Phil. Just woke up was a good look for him.

"I woke up and I couldn't find Dan," Phil said as a means of explanation as to why he was mostly naked. Dan watched Alessandra's eyes linger and sent invisible daggers her way.

"Did you think he left you?" The Queen asked sarcastically.

"I was worried something might've happened to him. It is my job to make sure that doesn't happen. I would've been very upset if something had happened to him." Phil sounded incredibly uncomfortable. It was hot.

"Yes, I assume you would."

Phil blushed deeply, which made him about ten times hotter, and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"You can go back to bed, Dan will be fine. We're just finishing up some business." Katherine waved a hand at Phil, dismissing him.

He bowed, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Now then," she said when he'd left. "I do believe that both of you have some explaining to do. Dan?"

"Hm?" He was still staring after Phil, just a little distracted.

"Daniel!"

He started and turned around quickly, "What?"

The Queen rolled her eyes, "Please apologize to Miss Martin for what you said."

"I'm very sorry for anything I said that may have offended you." Dan had had actual lessons on how to apologize to people. He was pretty good at making it sound like he was sorry when really all he wanted to do was spit in the person's face.

"I accept your apology Daniel and I hope that we can forget our differences and continue our lessons. You're getting very good."

"No, you will not be continuing your lessons." They both stared at Dan's mother, "You have behaved inappropriately towards my son's guard, and that is inexcusable. You will be released from your contract. You will be escorted out and if you attempt to return to the premises again, you will be apprehended and held in police custody."

Alessandra's mouth dropped open, Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Bu-but what did I do?"

"I just said. You behaved inappropriately towards my son's guard," Katherine spoke to her like she was an infant. "And that is unacceptable behavior."

Alessandra just stared with her mouth open, and three men in suits came and lifted her up off the couch, carried her across the room with her feet dragging, and out the front door, where they walked her across the lawn and dumped her unceremoniously onto the sidewalk in from of the palace. People who had witnessed this avoided her like the plague. The royal family were known as the nicest in centuries, if she'd pissed them off, there was obviously something very wrong with her.

The queen turned to face Dan, "So Dan, tell me what's between you and Phil."


	7. Chapter 7

Phil woke up at noon to find Dan sitting on the bed next to him, leaning on the headboard and playing Temple Run on his phone.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning," Phil rolled back over and snuggled back into the pillow.

"Have a late night?"

"Thanks to you." Phil could hear Dan raise his eyebrows.

"Oh?" His voice was playful, and Phil could imagine the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Go away," Phil blindly waved his arm at Dan. "It's too early for you to play your diplomat mind games on me."

"Since when is noon early?"

"Since you kept me up until five."

"I definitely didn't keep you up until five."

Phil sat up, "Excuse me?"

Dan smirked, "Those strange noises I heard definitely didn't last until five."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they went away really quickly. I was disappointed," he gave Phil a look and went back to playing Temple Run.

He had to be intentionally playing with Phil. And it was cruel. So so cruel. He had no idea how much Phil just wanted to pin him there against the headboard and show him just exactly how long it took.

 _That's assault, Phil. Let's not do that_.

"Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be out doing something princely like feeding the homeless or speaking to some celebrity?"

"Nah," Dan yawned and stretched. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a guard, and mother won't let me take one of hers, so I'm stuck with you until you decide to get up."

"And if I don't want to get up?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "I think we've already discussed that I didn't keep you up that long. At this point you're just being lazy."

Phil wrapped the covers more tightly around himself and turned away from Dan. "What if I don't get up?"

"Well I'd just have to give you some incentive," he rolled over to where he was half laying on top of Phil. "Because I'm hungry and I need you to drive me."

"Okay let's go," Phil got up quickly and Dan fell back onto the bed with a smile. Phil didn't trust himself in that situation, and if getting out of it meant getting up, he was getting up. And fast.

"Well that wasn't hard."

"Shut up."

"I mean, I knew you were easy after last night, but I didn't know you were _that_ easy." Dan got up and walked to where he was right in front of Phil, "Frankly I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Phil wasn't even bothering to try and look away. Instead he focused on Dan's eyes, how pretty they were and how good they'd look glazed over as Phil fucked him senseless-

 _Fuck_.

"Well yes. I would've thought that with all your training and skills that you would at least last ten minutes." The corners of Dan's lips turned up, ruining his otherwise serious expression.

_I swear if he's playing with me I'm going to let someone kidnap him._

"Perhaps I didn't wish to inconvenience you, your highness." Distance yourself, very good Phil.

"Maybe I wanted to be inconvenienced."

"I find that highly unlikely."

Dan moved closer. His chest was barely a centimeter from Phil's, his lips even closer.

"Well I don't."

If anyone asked, Phil would be obligated to say that he made the first move, in order to maintain the royal family name. Their lips met for what seemed like a fraction of a second before Dan pulled away.

"You have twenty minutes. Get dressed," he walked out like nothing had happened, fixing his hair for no apparent reason other than to occupy his hands.

"I swear he's the most complicated person I've ever met," Phil muttered as he moved into the closet to get dressed.

"Heard that," Dan called.

"Quit eavesdropping on my personal conversations!"

"Make me."

_Nope. Not even going there. Just shut up and get dressed so we can spend some more time alone with him and mess up our feelings even more. Does he even like me or is this some sick game?_

Phil grabbed the first shirt and jeans he found and pulled them on quickly. Five minutes in the bathroom and he was ready to go. Which left him with about ten minutes before his twenty minutes were up to think about his situation and how amazing and awkward it was.

_I swear if he's just playing with me I'm quitting. I couldn't even attempt to be normal around him after this._

_He was too into it to be faking. Wonder how good he is with his tongue._

_No! He is your boss. That's inappropriate._

_He started it._

_No, you started it when you eavesdropped on him last night._

_It's not my fault the walls are that thin._

_You could've ignored it._

_Like that was gonna happen._

_So blame it on yourself. You're a perv and were creeping on your boss._

_Oh shut up._

"Ready to go?" Dan walked through the door without knocking. For all he knew, Phil could've been naked on the bed mid-

_Calm down mind. Take a chill pill._

"Yep, I'm ready." Phil got up from the armchair where he'd been contemplating his morals and stood a few feet in front of Dan, waiting for him to lead the way.

"Good, I'm starving," his stomach growled to empathize the point.

Phil was about to ask Dan if he was wearing that to go out to eat, thinking that he was still wearing the suit he'd been in earlier when he realized that Dan had changed into actual clothes.

"Where'd you get those?" Phil gestured toward Dan's black skinny jeans.

"I went shopping while you were catching up on the sleep I made you lose."

"I thought you decided that it wasn't you that kept me up?"

"I'd like to think it was."

"Oh would you?"

_I swear if he gets any more cryptic I'm going to pin him against that wall and kiss him until he makes sense._

"Yes."

Dan saved Phil the trouble by doing it himself. He pulled Phil closer by his shirt, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck. He was backed against the wall and Phil grabbed his hips, pulling him against him. Dan opened his mouth, and Phil took the opportunity.

_Yep. Pretty good._

Phil would've been content to continue, but Dan broke away. Again. He was such a tease.

"Not that this isn't great," he said by way of explanation, "but I'm actually starving."

Phil sighed, "Let's go then."

"What would I do without you?"

"That's a good question."


	8. Chapter 8

"We're going to the diner," Dan said as Phil followed him down the stairs.

"That's fine by me."

"Where are you going?" The Queen poked her head out of the lounge.

"I- um- we-" Phil stammered. He'd forgotten that they were basically grounded.

"We're going to the diner for brunch," Dan finished for him.

The Queen shrugged, "Okay. Be back before dark. I don't understand why you don't let our chefs cook for you, but it's your choice."

"Thanks mom," Dan kissed her on the cheek and pulled Phil to the garage.

"Jeez slow down. There's no rush," Dan was stronger than he looked, and Phil's arm didn't appreciate being almost pulled out of its socket.

"Would you have me starve?"

_It might make my life easier._

"No."

"Okay then, let's go."

Phil rolled his eyes but unlocked the car and got in.

"What's this obsession with the diner?" Phil asked as he backed around the various luxury cars of the rest of the royal family.

"It's not an obsession. They just have really good food," Dan said defensively.

"Other places have good food too, you know."

"Well I like this place."

"If you say so," Phil waved at the guard outside the garage.

"I do say so."

"Very well. Contractually I'm not allowed to disagree with you, but if I could I would."

Dan sighed, "And people say I'm difficult."

"It must've rubbed off. I definitely wasn't this sarcastic before you hired me."

"Just shut up and drive," Dan lay back in his seat and closed his eyes.

_Maybe I did keep him up and he_ _just_ _doesn't want to admit it.._

Phil tried drive so that he wouldn't jostle Dan too badly, but he missed the turn to the diner and had to make an emergency U-Turn. Dan's shoulder smacked against the door and he startled awake.

"Phil! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I missed the turn."

"God, was I distracting you even when I was asleep?" Dan rubbed his shoulder.

"No." There was a note of defensiveness in Phil's voice, even though Dan hadn't distracted him. At least, not that he'd noticed.

_Even my subconscious is obsessed with him._

"I'm sorry," Phil apologized as he pulled into the parking lot. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll probably have a bruise though."

Phil got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Dan. "Sorry," he said again.

"Quit apologizing. It's my fault for distracting you from your driving." Dan pulled on a snapback that Phil hadn't noticed before, "Do you recognize me?"

"Who are you?"

He laughed, "Great. It's foolproof if the person closest to me can't see through it."

"What are you taking about?" Phil was talking about this "closest to me business," not how cute Dan looked with his hair hidden under a hat.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Okay you can stop."

"Whatever."

Phil followed him into the diner, which wasn't very busy. They'd arrived after most of the lunch rush. Dan sat in the same booth they'd had last night, and Donna arrived within a minute.

"My two favorite boys!" She pulled out her notepad, "What can I get you?"

Phil looked to Dan, "This was your idea, you order."

"Two chili dogs."

_Of course he picks something shaped like a dick._

"What to drink?"

"Water," Dan wasn't allowed to have soda for some weird health reason. He was allergic to some ingredient in it.

"Coke."

"Kay huns, it'll be out in a minute," Donna closed her notepad and ran off to help the elderly couple that had just entered.

Dan rested his head on his hands and stared at Phil.

"What?"

"What?"

"Quit staring."

"Why?"

"Because it's awkward."

"And?"

"Just stop."

"And if I don't?" Dan smirked. Phil couldn't actually do anything to him, and he knew it.

"I'll just let the next person that tries to kidnap you have you. I'll even help them." However, he was perfectly capable of saying that he wasn't able to save him.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I get a raise every time I save you from a bad situation too, so if I decide I rescue you, I'll have that to look forward to."

Dan shook his head, "You're just evil."

Phil shrugged, "In my line of work I have to know how they bad people think. And it rubs off a bit. Like your sass."

"Sass?"

"You're sassy as fuck, darling." It slipped out. Phil hadn't meant to say darling.

Dan didn't seem to notice, "Aw thanks, you're so sweet."

"I try."

Donna brought them their drinks, and Phil became very interested in his ice, refusing to look at Dan.

"Hey," Dan snapped to get Phil's attention attention.

"What?" Phil batted his hand away.

"Wanna go see a movie after this?"

_A dark movie theater with him right next to me? Yeah that sounds super fun._

"Sure. What movie."

Dan shrugged, "I don't care. I've just never been to see a movie."

"How has the prince never been to see a movie? That's just sad."

"Well I'm the prince. I can't just walk into a theater. I'd get mobbed."

"I forget how hard your life is."

"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat."

"Same."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but went silent as the food arrived.

"Now are you sure you only wanted the one Phil?" Donna asked. "I know you can really devour these things."

"Nope one is fine, thank you." Phil couldn't stop the blush coming up on his cheeks.

_Why is she only like this when Dan is here?_

She turned away with a smile, "What's your name?" she asked Dan, and Phil realized that he'd never introduced him.

"Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel. Mind if I call you Danny?"

"Not at all." His facial expression told a different story.

"Wonderful," she gathered up the tray shed used to deliver our plates and bustled off, "I'll be back later boys."

"So _Danny_ , how's the chili dog?"

Dan blushed, "Are going to need another, Phil, or can you cope with just one?"

"I don't know. I think could handle three or four," Phil purposely made eye contact as he deep throated a fry.

Dan blushed deeper.

"Maybe five."

"Well as long as you do it fast, the movie starts at three."

Phil shook his head, "No, I prefer to take it slow unless I have pressing matters to attend to."

"A movie with me isn't pressing?" Dan batted his eye lashes, "You don't want to sit next to me in a dark room for two hours?"

_To the contrary, I really want to, which is precisely why I shouldn't._

Phil shrugged and took a bite of his chili dog, keeping the eye contact, "I'd love to see a movie with you."

"Perfect."

_This will either be the best or worst thing that's happened to me._


	9. Chapter 9

Fortunately for Phil, and Dan's perfectly done hair, the movie theater was packed full. He'd chosen some action movie that had just premiered, and the audience was filled with teenagers and elderly couples.

"Damn," he whispered as he sat down beside Phil. "We're not as alone as I'd hoped."

"There there," Phil patted his shoulder. He was still a bit wary of Dan. He had been known to play elaborate pranks on the other staff members. This would be a cruel one, yes, but very well orchestrated.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil, but went silent as the room darkened. He left his hand invitingly on the armrest, but Phil kept his folded in his lap.

The movie was mostly a bunch of explosions and semi-naked women. Needless to say, as a person who actually worked as a security guard, and also a man not interested in women, Phil was not incredibly entertained. But he pretended to be, because Dan kept looking at him, and it was easier to pretend to like the movie.

"I don't think people actually look like that," Dan whispered to him when the main character, the inaccurate security guard, removed his shirt.

"I'm offended," Phil whispered back.

"Well you're obviously the exception, but how many security guards are there with perfect 8 packs?"

"Very few. You were blessed to find me."

"I know," Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder to whisper to him.

"Shut up," the woman behind them whispered. "No one wants to hear you two flirt, first date or not."

"Excuse me?" This was not a date.

"Save it until after the movie."

Phil shook his head, but shut up.

This isn't our first date. This isn't a date at all. Actually it kinda is... Well then.

Dan left his head on Phil's shoulder, and surreptitiously reached for his hand. Phil moved it just out of reach, hopefully without Dan noticing.

They stayed that way until the end of the movie, Dan relaxing against Phil, and Phil fighting with himself as to how far he was going to let this go before he stopped it.

I could always just see how far he'll go. There is that chance that he's actually into guys. And if he's not? I've got enough money stashed away to disappear.

They were the first people out of the theater, and they raced to the car. Phil won.

"You're in a lot better shape than I am," Dan complained, holding his side and leaning against the car.

"Well obviously." Phil unlocked the car and got in, "If I wasn't, I'd be pretty shit at my job."

"Probably."

"And if you were in better shape, you wouldn't need me." Phil poked Dan's ribs, "But you're not, so you're stuck with me."

"I'm glad. Life would be so boring without you," Dan smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Phil thought about it for a minute before kissing him, leaning over the center console to get closer. He gently grabbed Dan's neck, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. Dan grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"Why haven't we done this before?" He asked between kisses.

"Because I thought you were straight."

"Same."

Dan slipped his hands under Phil's shirt, running them over his abs. Phil crawled over the center console, straddling Dan in his seat. He smiled against Phil's lips, and began pulling off Phil's shirt, pulling away for a second to fully remove it and throw it into the back seat. Phil pulled Dan's over his head easily, throwing it into the back with his.

Phil left his mouth and began to trail kisses down his neck and chest. Dan dug his fingers into Phil's hair, closing his eyes and moaning quietly.

"Are we really going to do this here?"

Phil hadn't thought about it. It probably wasn't a good idea. He didn't have any lube in his car. Or condoms.

Probably should get those at some point...

"No," Phil gave him a last lingering kiss and moved back into his seat. He reached back and grabbed both of their shirts. "But maybe later."

"Only maybe?" Dan peeked out from behind a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"I haven't decided if I'm okay with this or not," Phil pulled his shirt back on and started the car.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Dan seemed genuinely confused.

Why does he have to be so naive?

"Because you're my boss. And you also happen to be the prince. And I love my job and I don't want to have to leave because you change your mind." All Phil's fears came out in one rush.

"Why does who I am change anything? And what makes you think I'm the one that will change my mind? What do you even see in me?" Dan said the last one with such sadness that Phil just wanted to kiss him again.

What don't I see in you is a better question.

Phil didn't answer him and instead turned up the radio until they got back to the palace. He saw too much in Dan to just confess it. He'd secretly loved Dan for months, but wasn't quite ready to admit it.

They didn't speak to each other when they got back to the palace. Phil went to his room, and Dan did whatever it was that Dan liked to do when Phil wasn't there watching him. Phil lay on his bed and drowsed off listening to music for a few hours, still thinking about Dan, and what could've happened in that car if he hadn't asked if it was.

Dan woke him up at five, gently removing his headphones and kissing his cheek.

"We've got dinner with the rest of the family tonight."

"I hate these," Phil muttered, but got up.

Dan stood awkwardly by the door while Phil pulled on the suit that he kept specifically for the dinners with the royals. Normally he could show up in whatever he chose, but when the family was over he had to look his best.

"Good?" he asked Dan.

Dan nodded, looking anywhere but at Phil.

"What's up with you?" Phil crossed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist.

Dan bit his lip before answering, finally looking at Phil. His eyes were a little red, like he'd been crying. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." That at least Phil could be honest about. The love part was still a bit iffy.

Dan nodded, "But why? All I am is the prince, I literally have nothing else going for me."

"Seriously? Why are we even discussing this. You're so much more than a prince. You're really hot for one, you can speak mad French," he smiled, "not to mention you're a great kisser, and for a royal, you have a pretty fucking great personality."

"Thanks," Dan hugged him. "I'm just too stressed right now."

"I'm here for you."

"I know." He kissed Phil quickly, "But we should cut off this pep talk before we're late."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint your family," Phil ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it looked at least decent and not like he'd spent the last three hours asleep listening to Muse.

"That would be awful."

Phil followed Dan down to the formal dining room, where all the fancy family dinners were held.

"Wish me luck," Dan started to open the door, but Phil pulled him back.

"Good luck," Phil pecked his lips. "You're probably going to need it."

"No shit." Dan opened the door and took his seat at the table, greeting his relatives. Phil took his place against the wall with the rest of the guards.

Yeah, that movie was really inaccurate. I think I'm the only decent looking one in here. Wait, no, that guy's cute. Where'd he come from?

The dinner was almost three hours long, and Dan spent all of it in animated conversation with every relative around him. He knew everyone by name, and their kids and their in-laws and the names of their eight cats. That was another thing on the list of things Phil loved about him; even if he didn't give two shits about something, he always had something nice to say about it. Probably due to years of diplomatic training.

"God that was awful," Dan collapsed on Phil's bed after diner while Phil removed his heavy dress suit.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"It's all an illusion. I was actually dying," he rolled over onto his stomach to look at Phil.

"Well that's unfortunate," Phil put on a pair of pajama pants, hanging the suit back up. Dan's eyes lingered on his bare chest.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

"Yeah," Phil got into bed with him. "There was this really cute guy there. I just kept looking at him."

"Who?" Dan looked over at him, hurt.

"You."

"Oh." He buried his face in the covers, Phil could see a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Awwww is wittle Danny embarrassed?"

"No," he muttered.

"Are you sure?" Phil pinched his cheek.

"Yes," Dan slapped his hand away. "Stop it."

"I think you're embarrassed that I was watching you and you got jealous thinking it was someone else."

"Am not." He shook his head, "I wasn't jealous."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

He looked up at Phil, "I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Phil blinked innocently.

"I really hate you." He threw a pillow at Phil and went into his room.

"Good night," Phil called after him.

"Fuck you," he shouted back.

"Maybe another time," Phil muttered to himself.

Phil wasn't tired after his nap, so he lay awake for a long time, thinking deep thoughts about the universe and playing out imaginary scenarios as one does when they can't sleep. Dan's TV was on until almost one, playing some show about robots. When it shut off, Phil closed his eyes and attempted to stop thinking about what exactly happened to the dinosaurs.

He'd almost forced his mind into thinking that it really wasn't important to know if all of the dinosaurs had died at the same time when his door opened.

"If you're trying to be a ghost you're pretty shit at it," Phil mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry, I'm stuck in this human body for a few more years."

"Hopefully more than that. If you're trying to see if I'm asleep so you can masturbate, I'm not."

"Why don't you just come help me then?"

"Never mind, I'm asleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Phil managed to force himself to ignore Dan, and fell asleep a little after one thirty. Monday was his day off, which meant twenty four hours without Dan or Katherine or any of the Howell family.

Phil woke up before Dan did, which was what usually happened when he wasn't kept up until after five. He hurriedly dressed, trying to make as little noise as possible, and held onto his shoes. The only way out of his room was through Dan's, and he silently cracked open the door and peeked through. Dan was wrapped up in his covers, breathing deeply.

Phil stepped into his room, leaving the door between their rooms open. Dan didn't move, so Phil moved as fast as he could without making noise to the other side of the room where the door was.

"Where are you going?" Dan sounded like he'd been up for awhile.

"Home, it's Monday."

Dan nodded, sitting up. "And you weren't going to tell me bye?"

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well I'm up," Dan looked at him expectantly.

Phil shook his head, but crossed the room to give Dan a kiss. "Goodbye."

"Bye." He hugged Phil quickly, burying his face in Phil's shoulder, "Sorry about last night."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

He smiled, "I'm sure there's not."

"You do need to get better at telling if I'm asleep or not though," Phil patted his cheek and grabbed his shoes where he'd dropped them to give him a hug.

"I'll work on that." Dan rolled back into bed as Phil opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't get into too much trouble without me."

"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises," his voice was muffled by the comforter over his head.

"I guess I'll just have to see when I get back. Bye." Phil closed the door behind him and pulled on his shoes, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

Katherine waved to him from the lounge as he walked past; that woman didn't sleep.

"Have fun," she called, going back to rearranging a vase of flowers.

"You too ma'am."

Out into the garage where he quickly backed around the other cars, waved to the guard by the door, and through the gates into the city.

Phil lived just a few miles away from the palace at the edge of town, and it only took him fifteen minutes through traffic to get home.

"Welcome home," he locked the door behind himself and jumped onto the couch.

He stripped down to just his briefs and lay on the couch eating and watching the TV shows that had been saved onto his DVR, just like he did every Monday.

He was halfway through the latest episode of Hannibal when someone knocked on the door.

"Ugh," he groaned loudly, but paused the show and set aside the bowl of chips he'd been eating to answer it.

"What?" Phil snapped when he opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you."

It was Dan, and he was crying.

"Hey no, no. What happened?" Phil pulled him close and closed the door.

"Someone found out," he murmured against my chest. "He told me-"

"Who was it?" As Phil stroked Dan's hair he was furiously thinking of ways to remove whoever this person was from the face of the Earth.

"One of the butlers. The one that always has a Bible on him."

Phil nodded. He knew the one. And he'd probably told Dan something along the lines of "You're going to Hell fag."

"It's okay. He didn't mean it." Phil kissed his forehead.

"Yes he did. And he said he was going to tell dad."

Now that was a problem. One butler knowing about them wasn't a big deal, but if the King found out... Katherine didn't really care, but Frederick would. His heir, gay? He would kill himself.

Phil sighed, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Dan smiled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry for coming on your day away from me."

"It's okay. I was missing you anyways."

Dan snorted, "Yeah right."

"No really I was," Phil pulled him onto the couch with him.

"If you say so," he moved into a more comfortable position, resting his head on Phil's chest. "What're we watching?"

"Hannibal."

"I love this show," Dan handed Phil the chips and snuggled closer.

They stayed like that for the rest of the episode, before Dan got up.

"I should probably get back to the palace. I didn't tell mom where I was going."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Phil got up and gave him another hug, "I'll take care of the butler."

"Thanks. You're probably the best boyfriend ever."

_Boyfriend..._

"I know."

Dan rolled his eyes, a bad habit of his, and gave Phil a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah," Phil pushed him against the door and deepened the kiss. He needed a bit of reinforcement if he was going to get rid of the butler. Dan opened his mouth for Phil, pulling him closer.

They made out for awhile, Dan got to keep his shirt this time, before he pulled away.

"I actually have to get back." He ran a hand through Phil's hair where he'd messed it up, "Mother is probably wondering where I am."

"I'll call her. You can stay. I'm sure she'd let you." Phil wasn't even going to attempt to hide how hard Dan had made him.

"Can't, sorry." Dan leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in Phil's ear, "But if you take care of the butler, I'd love to help you with this later." He brushed his hand across the front of Phil's underwear before cupping the bulge.

Phil inhaled sharply at his touch and Dan laughed.

"But that'll be later, so you should probably take care of this." He kissed Phil again, quickly, "See you later."

And he was gone leaving Phil with the taste of his lips and a sudden desire to get rid of the butler.

That proved easier than Phil thought, and he didn't even have to kill him.

Phil did some background research on him while trying to will away the boner Dan had left him with. The butler had a family history of mental health disorders. That made it a lot easier for Phil. All he had to do was call the city sanitarium and explain to them that he'd been making threats to the royal family, and yes, he was certain. Boom. No more butler.

Phil watched him get carried out of his house by the workers, kicking and screaming the whole way, which only helped his case.

"Thank you very much," Phil said to the driver of the van he was to be delivered with. "I was beginning to worry about the safety of the family."

"It's an honor to help keep the royal family safe."

Phil shook hands with the man and he returned home.

_That was easier than I thought. Now I just have to make_ _it_ _through tonight._


	11. Chapter 11

Phil made it through the night, although he was kept up by nightmares of what he'd done to the butler. He didn't deserve that, it might've been easier to just kill him. But Phil couldn't do that. At least he hoped he couldn't. He hadn't really been threatening Dan, he was just going to speed up the time when he would have to come out to his dad.

Phil rolled around in bed until seven, when he finally got up. He basically hadn't slept, and he took a shower to wake up. He ended up falling asleep against the wall in the shower, and got a rude awakening when the water turned cold.

"Fuck," he jumped out of the shower, almost slipping on the tile floor, and reached back in behind the stream of ice to shut off the water.

He hastily wrapped himself in a towel, drying off his hair which was dripping ice cold water down his back. At least now he was awake. He got dressed, the clock said it was half past eight, and had a bowl of cereal before closing the house up and leaving for the palace. He didn't speed on his way, but he somehow managed to get there within five minutes.

"You're back early. You usually don't come back until ten," the guard outside the garage commented, making no move to open the door for Phil.

"I got bored."

"Yeah," he stepped away from Phil's car window to put in the code to open the door. "After being around them, normal life just isn't enough."

"Yeah." Phil actually found that his 'normal life' was a welcome break from the crazy royal family. He didn't know how he would've survived without his day off before Dan... Turned out to be interested in him. He had to have time to relax for at least one day.

He nodded and got the doors open for Phil. Phil sped past him into his parking spot, leaving his car unlocked. It wasn't like someone was going to come into a garage filled with Lamborghinis and Ferraris to steal a Nissan.

Phil bounded up the steps to the main floor of the mansion, sliding his security card twice before the door finally clicked open.

He'd always found it weird that the door to the garage opened into the lounge instead of a hallway, but there wasn't anything he could do about it unless he always went around to the front of the house to enter when he parked in the garage.

Unfortunately for Phil, this time there was someone in the lounge. Dan's sister Natalie was sitting on the couch, fixing her lipstick.

"Does this look okay?" She asked as soon as the door opened, pursing bright red lips at Phil.

"Yeah, I guess." She actually looked awful. She couldn't pull off dark colors, she looked better in pastels or nudes.

"Great." She hopped up and made her way to stand in front of where Phil was standing by the still-open door. "How was your day off?"

"It was fine," Phil faked a smile and attempted to move past her. She moved back so that she was still blocking his way out. Phil could've just picked her up and moved her out of his way, but that would've violated his contract so he just had to deal with her.

"That's just great," she placed a hand on his chest. It was freezing even through his shirt. "What'd you do?"

_Oh, the usual. Got one of your other employees institutionalized. Almost had sex with your brother. Jacked off while browsing the Internet for ways to get rid of said employee._

"Not much."

"That's cool," she walked her fingers up Phil's chest, making what she probably thought was erotic eye contact. Phil was mostly just weirded out.

"Yeah," Phil edged away from her, and again she moved with him.

"You're really cute."

 _Well_ that _was blunt._

"Thank you."

"We should get together some time." She was a little too close, her overly colored lips almost touching Phil's cheek, "We could _talk_."

Talking was the last thing she had on her mind, and Phil knew it.

"I don't know if I could do that, Natalie." _Probably because I'd vomit after an extended time around you._

"I won't let anything happen to Dan while you're gone," she was now playing with the collar of his shirt. "I'd let him have my guard." The older man in the corner of the room smiled grimly at Phil. He was undoubtedly just as uncomfortable as Phil was.

_Wonder how many times he's had to watch her have sex?_

"Hey there Natalie. I see you've introduced yourself to Phil," Dan walked into the room, looking gorgeous as always in some designer sweater and skinny jeans.

"Hey Dan," she finally moved away from Phil to give him a hug.

"Good morning Phil. Did you sleep well?" Dan gave him a knowing look and Phil wasn't sure if it was because the bags under his eyes were that noticeable or because of... Previous incidents.

"I slept fine."

Dan crossed the room to him, Natalie following. "Doesn't look like it," he gently poked Phil under his eye.

Phil shrugged, not wanting to say, 'Thinking of you kept me up,' in front of Natalie.

"You can stay with me tonight," Natalie took Phil's hand, "I won't keep you up." She winked, and Dan looked at her annoyed.

"While I'm sure he'd love to do that, he will be staying with me. You can find some other boy to play with." Dan took Phil's other hand.

Natalie laughed, "Like he'd want to stay with you when he could have a night with me." She leaned forward so that Phil could see down her shirt, "Right Phil?"

"I-um-I" Phil looked to Dan for help, but he was glaring furiously at his sister.

"You'd spend the night with me," her shirt was so far down that Phil could see the top of her jeans.

"No he wouldn't." Dan pushed Phil against the wall, kissing him roughly. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him closer. Phil grabbed his hips and pulled him up to his height, wrapping his legs around his waist.

When Phil finally put him down, Natalie had put her shirt back the way it was supposed to be.

"I should've known; you're too hot to be straight." And she plopped back down on the couch to apply another layer of lipstick.

"Sorry about that," Dan apologized, back in his room. "That was inappropriate. You probably didn't want her to know about this," he looked at his feet, biting his lip.

Phil shrugged, he'd been more concerned about Dan. "I didn't know if she knew about you. I'm not important."

"Yes you are."

"In comparison."

Dan rolled his eyes, "If you say so. So what kept you up last night?" He sat on the bed and beckoned for Phil to join him.

Phil plopped down next to him, laying down with his face in the pillow. Dan's bed was super comfortable. "I kept having nightmares."

Dan began running his fingers through Phil's hair, "About what?"

"The butler."

"I'm sorry," he lay down next to Phil. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"Anything for you." The bed and Dan's playing with his hair had made him sleepy again.

"I know."

Phil rolled so that they were spooning, and after placing a kiss on Dan's neck, promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan hadn't meant to kiss Phil, but things happen. It wasn't like Nat didn't know Dan was gay. She just wasn't aware that he was... Involved with Phil.

Dan woke up first, Phil had a serious problem with sleeping too long, and gently dislodged Phil's arm to get up. It was a little before eleven, which meant Dan had three more hours until his French lessons.

_Who did they hire this time?_

Dan shrugged off his sweater, which had gotten wrinkled after his nap, and settled down onto the couch, facing towards Phil. At some point he'd stripped off his shirt, and Dan watched his chest rise and fall.

Dan didn't know what he was going to do with Phil. He liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, and Dan knew Phil liked him, but he was always holding back. He'd move to do something and then stop himself. It was horribly frustrating.

Dan sat on the couch for what felt like forever, contemplating what to do.

Phil finally woke up at a little after one, and seeing Dan watching him, promptly threw his pillow at the prince.

"How long were you watching me?"

"How many times have you listened in on me jacking off?" Dan retorted, dodging the pillow.

"Once." Phil threw the other pillow and missed, "But watching someone sleep is a lot creepier."

"Is it?" Dan threw the pillows back, hitting Phil in the head with one.

"At least I got something out of listening in. You were just being a creep." He hugged the pillow, covering his chest.

"Who said I got nothing out of watching you?" Dan stared at the pillow, trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

Of course he failed.

"Well then," Phil got up and stalked across the room, until he was standing above Dan, wearing nothing but his jeans. He lifted Dan up from the couch, watching him intently. Now Dan was the one feeling uncomfortable. Phil gave him a quick smile, noticing how he was beginning to back away.

"Just playing with you." He kissed Dan briefly on the cheek and moved away to pick up his shirt.

Dan let the breath he'd been holding out slowly. _He_ _is_ _going to kill me some day._

After Phil put his shirt on he sat down next to Dan, casually throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I have lessons at two and then dinner at seven," Dan leaned into him, resting his head on Phil's chest.

"Sounds fun." Phil traced circles on Dan's hand, which was resting on his thigh. Dan didn't remember putting it there.

"Super fun."

Phil laughed, "When did you get so sarcastic? Or have you always been this way and I just never noticed it?"

"I'm pretty sure I've always been this way, but you really bring it out."

_You bring something else out too._

"I try," he pretended to flip his hair. "So what are we to do for the next hour?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh I don't know," Dan moved away from him a little, "I though we could just watch some TV."

Phil pursed his lips, "We could do that." He grabbed the remote from next to Dan and tossed it aside, "Or we could do something else."

"Like what?" Dan pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

"I love it when you play games with me." He pushed Dan down, where the prince was laying on the couch and straddled him.

"I love playing games with you." Dan moaned quietly as Phil kissed his neck, his fingers dug into Phil's shoulders.

"I know." Phil's lips met Dan's, tongue delving into his mouth, "But right now, shut up and kiss me."

Dan did as he asked, burying his fingers in Phil's hair and pulling them together. Phil easily pulled Dan's shirt over his head, throwing on the floor with his own. Phil kissed down Dan's chest, stopping just before the edge of his jeans, and then back up. He roughly kissed Dan's neck, sucking and gently biting until Dan was sure that he'd left a mark.

"Hey!"

"What?" Phil blinked innocently, like there was nothing wrong with giving Dan a hickey.

"The fuck was that for?"

"To tell people that you're mine." He kissed the spot gently, "Your shirt will cover it."

"I hate you." Dan pulled him down, making the same mark on his neck, "Now _you're_ mine. But don't worry, your shirt will cover it up."

"Fair is fair." Phil pecked him on the lips, "I just couldn't resist."

"I bet you say that to all your boyfriends."

"Just the good ones." Phil kissed his neck again, not leaving a mark this time, "And you're probably the best."

"Thanks. I guess," Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders, letting Phil's lips slide over his skin. Dan was already hard in his jeans and he closed his eyes and leaned into the couch, letting it go.

Phil keep moving, down Dan's neck, up his chest, sucking and nibbling at his nipples, making Dan arch into him. He ground his hips into Dan's, roughly exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"Let me help you with that."

Dan didn't realize what Phil was talking about until he had already unbuttoned his pants and they were on the floor along with his underwear.

Phil took Dan into his mouth, and the prince involuntarily gasped, grabbing Phil's hair. Phil chuckled, the vibration sending bolts of pleasure and Dan gasped again. He bobbed his head, making eye contact, taking Dan fully into his mouth with what seemed like minimal effort.

"Oh fuck Phil."

He raised his eyebrows as if to ask what the problem was, and Dan shut up, throwing his head back. Dan felt him smile, and Phil bobbed his head again. Dan grabbed the couch cushions, biting back the moans that threatened to escape as Phil continued moving, his tongue swirling around.

Dan's hips bucked as he came, another gasp escaping his lips. Phil swallowed, wiping his mouth and sitting up, pulling Dan with him.

"You're welcome," he said, handing Dan his pants. "You should probably get ready, you're going to be late for your lesson."

"What about you?" The bulge in Phil's pants had become even more noticeable.

"I can take care of myself," he winked and leaned down to place a kiss on the hickey he'd left. "But you should really hurry. I'll be down in a bit," his breath was hot on Dan's neck, his lips just barely brushing the skin as he spoke.

Dan hastily pulled his clothes back on as he went into his room, closing the door. The urge to stay and listen was overpowered by the fact that this would be his second time showing up late to a class and he didn't want to get into trouble.

"He is going to kill me."


	13. Chapter 13

Phil took him time going downstairs. For some reason he was scared to see Dan after that.

Dan was in the ballroom, with a new teacher. They both looked up when Phil walked in.

"Sorry," Phil took his spot by the wall.

The teacher smiled and said something to Dan in a language that Phil didn't understand, probably French or some new language, and Dan laughed. Phil had the strangest feeling that it was about him.

_Where did the girl go? She was in_ _here_ _the day I went to find Dan, wasn't she... Maybe she got fired..._

Phil zoned out as he usually did during Dan's lessons, leaning against the wall, staring at a spot a foot above Dan's head. He was thinking about what he'd done, and how Dan had let him.

_Maybe his really is into you. I mean, he let you-_

_That doesn't mean anything. Boy or girl, it's basically the same thing._

_But you can't just assume that-_

_And you can't either._

_But what if he is and this is fucking it up?_

_Are you willing to take that chance? This is the best job you've ever had._

_He's already let me-_

_Then see what else he lets you do._

"Phil!"

Phil's eyes snapped open, "What?"

Dan shrugged, staring at him from the couch, "Just thought you were falling asleep."

"Nah. Just zoning out." Phil shrugged his shoulders and stood up straighter, "And if I had been asleep, that was really mean of you."

"Waking you up?"

"Yeah."

"But you can hear so many things when you're awake. Maybe you could learn some French," Dan smirked; they both knew he wasn't talking about French.

"True. You can hear a lot of things." Phil wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"Although sometimes they go away really quickly."

"Look who's talking."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Phil crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smiling. He didn't care that the instructor was watching them closely.

"Oh that is it." Dan jumped over the side of the couch, somehow landing on his feet.

"What're you going to do?" Phil opened his arms, daring Dan to do something.

Dan stood three feet in front of Phil, glaring and shifting from one foot to the other. He really couldn't do anything to him, not with the instructor there to witness.

"You two are cute." The instructor got up, dusting off his pants, "I'll leave you to figure this out." He patted Dan's shoulder on the way out and whispered something to him in French.

Dan didn't move until the instructor was gone and had closed the giant doors that secluded the ballroom from the rest of the palace.

"I fucking hate you," he hissed from a safe distance away.

"That's not what your dick said."

"Look who's talking."

"At least I can be honest with myself."

"What?" Dan seemed more confused than offended.

"Do you actually like me, or is this some sick joke? I have to know." The words came out fast, Phil didn't know if Dan understood them until he answered.

"What?" He took a step forward, "You think this is a joke?"

"No."

He took another step, "Then why would you ask?"

"Because I love you, and if you're playing me, I don't think I can handle it."

_Shit. You just said-_

_I know what I fucking said. Shit._

"You love me?" Dan was too close. Phil needed to leave.

Phil tried to turn, to get to the door, but Dan grabbed his shoulder, making Phil face him. Phil had to look at Dan's eyes, he couldn't handle looking at anything else.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Phil admitted.

"I love you too."

Dan kissed Phil, but it was different this time. Before, it had always been about desire, but this wasn't. He was kissing Phil because he loved him, and Phil was kissing him back for the same reason.

"I swear if this is a joke-" Phil pulled back.

"It's not. I swear." Dan kissed him again, gently pulled at the ends of Phil's hair, expertly moving his tongue. He was too good of a kisser to be as innocent as Phil thought he was.

"I guess I'll just have to believe you."

"Hey, even if this is a joke, which it's not, you're still getting a piece of this."

"Yeah, but maybe I'd like to keep it."

"Is that so?" Dan smirked, pulling down Phil's collar to look at the mark he'd made, "Maybe I'll let you."

"Only maybe?"

"I don't know how good you are yet." Dan walked his fingers down Phil's chest, "And I am a horribly superficial person." His fingers hovered over Phil's zipper before walking back up.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Phil grabbed his hand and kissed it, "But then again, maybe I won't."

"I'd prefer the first."

"I'm sure you would."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Always teasing me.

"Oh definitely," Phil grabbed his hip with one hand, keeping his hand in the other, dancing him to the couch. "Teasing you is my second favorite past time."

"What's the first?"

"That, grasshopper, we have not covered yet." Phil pushed Dan down onto the couch, straddling him, "But I feel like we'll get there soon enough."

"Great," Dan grabbed Phil's shoulders and pulled him down. "I love playing wrestling."

_Well I guess he does have his limits then._

_He's probably not ready, I mean, you've basically only know about this for two days..._

_Maybe. Maybe not._

Dan shoved Phil off the couch, gripping Phil's legs with his knees so that he landed on top of him.

"Oh it's on."

"Is it?" Dan rocked back, where Phil couldn't reach his arms. "It kinda looks like I'm winning then."

"You just have the advantage right now." Phil swiftly bucked his hips, throwing Dan down, grabbing his wrists before he could sit back up, "Now it's mine."

"Not fair, you're the one with training."

"Well I would hope so, this is my favorite past time."

Dan snorted, "Sure it is."

"Just with less clothes."


	14. Chapter 14

It was official, Dan was Phil's. And Phil couldn't have been happier.

Dan moved into Phil's room. "This is safer anyways, you can only get to it from my room," he said as he lay on the bed, stretching.

"Your room and the hallway behind the fireplace."

"There's a hallway there?"

Phil shook his head and sat down next to Dan, Dan put his head in Phil's lap, "You really don't know a lot about the palace, do you?"

"Nope," Dan looked up at Phil. "But I've got you to teach me."

"Maybe I don't want to teach you," Phil leaned down and kissed him. "Maybe I like you not knowing how to escape me."

"Is that so?" Dan grabbed Phil's neck and kissed him roughly, "I don't see anything that I need to escape from."

"Not yet."

"And what are you going to do to me?" He said it like a challenge. Phil could think of many things he wanted to do to Dan. But he could never do them. Unless Dan let him...

Phil sighed, and lay down next to Dan, tracing patterns on his chest, "You've got me. I couldn't do anything to you that you didn't want."

"Who said I didn't want them?" His chocolate eyes sparkled as he grabbed Phil's hand and, making eye contact, began to suck on his fingers.

His tongue was soft, and he made soft little noises in the back of his throat as Phil closed his eyes, visualizing him somewhere else. Dan stopped, releasing Phil's finger with a kiss to the top.

"I never got to return the favor," he unzipped Phil's pants, sliding them easily off. Two seconds later, Phil's underwear joined them on the floor. He was harder than he'd thought.

"Dan-" Phil started to sit up, but Dan pushed him down.

"Don't worry," Dan got onto his knees between Phil's legs. "You met my materialistic standards."

"That's not what-"

"We don't have anywhere to be today." He pulled Phil up for a kiss, "And I did promise to help you."

Dan moved back down, pushing Phil back and he exhaled quickly as Dan took him into his mouth. Dan's tongue danced around Phil's shaft as he bobbed his head, making those little noises in the back of his throat. Phil was more experienced than Dan was, but he found himself coming closer very quickly.

_He just has that effect on me. Definitely the best I've ever had._

Dan's fingers dug into Phil's thighs, and he knew they would leave marks. he didn't care. Phil wrapped my fingers in Dan's hair, gently guiding him. Dan gagged with most of Phil's length in his mouth, and Phil hurriedly released him.

"Are you okay?"

Dan nodded without moving, gently grazing Phil's shaft with his teeth. Phil leaned back, holding onto Dan's hair.

"You're going to kill me."

He chuckled, the vibration sending Phil over the edge. Phil came in the back of Dan's throat, and hurriedly sat up to help him.

"Shit I'm sorry," Phil said as Dan wiped his mouth.

"Why are you sorry?" Dan crawled up to lay next to Phil, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist.

"I just- you- I shouldn't have done that," Phil finally managed.

"Why not? I did it."

"Yes but I could take that."

Dan raised his eyebrows, "So you didn't think I could take it?"

"That's not-" Phil regretted his words.

"That's what you said."

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you."

Dan had pulled away, and he moved back, leaning his head against Phil's chest, "I guess that's just the protector in you coming out." He giggled, "In more ways than one."

"That was inappropriate," Phil tapped his nose. "Princes should not make such crude jokes."

"And they shouldn't blow their protectors, but I already did that."

"Nah, you just returned a favor."

"Oh is that all it was?" His lips hovered just above Phil's, "I guess we've both done quite a bit of favors for each other then."

"One could say that." Phil wasn't going to be the one to bridge the dead air between them.

"Of course, favors must be repaid."

Phil had a slight idea where he was going, and he liked it.

"Yes."

Dan got up, Phil suddenly missed the tiny space between them, "And I spent almost a year jacking off to imaginary situations with you."

"So did I." Phil had the strangest feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

Dan pulled on his shirt, which had been left on the floor the night before, "Yes, but you were allowed to have a boyfriend. You were free to fuck whoever you wanted."

"But I didn't, because I was with you all the time."

"Then what was the waitress talking about?"

Phil bit his lip. He had had a boyfriend. He'd had a couple, actually.

"Yeah." Dan crawled up the bed, straddling him. Phil's dick awkwardly pressed against the crotch of Dan's jeans as he moved. "That's what I thought."

"We never did anything-"

"One night a week is plenty for that." Dan moved back and forth, the denim sorry rubbing against Phil's length and he was becoming hard again.

"But-"

"Sh-sh-sh. No arguing." Dan pulled Phil's shirt off, tossing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Phil pleaded with his eyes, terrified of what would happen if he spoke. Dan was Phil's, but Phil was also Dan's.

"I won't make you wait a year, that's cruel to both of us." Dan traced a a finger down Phil's chest, "But perhaps two weeks would do."

"Why?" Phil couldn't stop the word.

"Because while you passed my materialistic standards, you have not yet passed my... Let's say 'moral' test." Dan traced a single finger down Phil's abs, stopping just short and moving back up, "I'm sure that two weeks won't be too long."

"I'm not."

"Two weeks, and then I'm all yours." Dan whispered in Phil's ear, breath hot on his neck, " _All_ yours."

Dan got off Phil, laying on his side a foot away, on the other side of the bed. "You should probably sort that out," he gestured to Phil's hard on. "I can't do you any favors at the moment."

_He'd better be worth it._


	15. Chapter 15

Those two weeks were probably the worst in Phil's life. It would've been easier if he couldn't see Dan, but the prince was always there. He was sleeping in the same bed as Phil. Phil had to put himself where he was almost falling off the bed for fear of waking up with Dan in his arms. Not that Dan would do anything bad to Phil if he did break, but Phil didn't want to take that chance. He really did love Dan.

"Well," Dan said on the last day of Phil's torture, "I guess you've passed." He was sitting in bed next to Phil and he paused the show they were watching, "I'm all yours."

_He's testing you. You still have today. Stay strong._

"I still have today." Dan had already began to pull Phil's shirt up, and Phil gently guided his hands away.

Dan smiled, "So you do." He settled back on his side of the bed, "I was just testing."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be taking you up on that 'all yours' offer, though."

"I can't wait."

"Sorry, but you'll have to."

Dan shook his head, "That is no way to speak to your prince."

"I said sorry. It was just a horrible, horrible truth."

"Horrible?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Just awful. The worst thing ever. Who wants to wait for something that perfect?"

"Not me." Dan's eyes raked down Phil's body, he'd been feeling the two weeks too, "But everything's better if you have to work for it."

"I guess it is."

Phil spent the rest of the day attempting to stay as far away from Dan as he could while still being in the situation to save him if someone tried to kill him. Phil's job was pretty easy; the potential assassins focused more on Natalie. That night, Phil moved to the floor just in case. He wasn't about to fuck it up on the last night.

"I guess you really missed me?" Dan moved to Phil's side of the bed and looked down at him.

"A lot. Throw me a pillow?" Dan handed Phil his pillow, it smelled like Dan, and Phil had to resist the urge to bury his face in it.

"Good night Phil, see you in the morning."

"Good night Dan."

Phil slept fitfully. He woke up almost every hour, wondering why he was on the floor, then reached up to the bed, only to realize that Dan was there. Phil almost touched him a few times, and had to quickly move away from the bed before he woke Dan up.

The last time Phil woke up the clock said 4:43 and he decided that it would just be easier to get up and get ready for a very long day.

"You're up early," Dan commented, sitting up as Phil stepped out of the closet, fully dressed. Dan's hair was all over, and he ran a hand through it.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry," Dan got out of bed to give Phil a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Phil froze up before he realized that his time was done.

"I made it." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and pulled them together, "Now what was it you were saying about you being all mine?"

The corners of Dan's mouth curled up, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. And I fully intend to take you up on that."

He raised his eyebrows, "I have a meeting with mother at eight."

"That's all right, I can do plenty in three hours."

"Oh really?"

Phil answered by lifting him up and dropping him back onto the bed, quickly pulling off the shirt he'd worn to bed and his shorts.

"A little eager aren't we?" Dan pulled Phil's shirt over his head and tugged down his jeans.

"Look who's talking." Phil straddled Dan on the bed, kissing the hickey that had mostly faded away.

"Fine, so we both are. Two weeks is a long time."

"No shit."

Dan rolled his eyes and pulled Phil into a kiss, one hand around his neck, the other on the small of Phil's back, pressing them together. Phil buried his hands in Dan's hair, deepening the kiss.

Dan pulled away, pushing Phil off and onto his back before straddling the older man. He placed feather light kisses down Phil's neck and chest. Phil grabbed Dan's ass and pulled the prince against him, grinding them together. Dan moaned gently, moving his hips harder against Phil's.

"Eager, aren't we?" Phil whispered to him as he turned them over again. Phil pulled off Dan's underwear with one hand, his following shortly after.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Gladly." Phil grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer, kissing down Dan's stomach as he coated his fingers.

Phil circled Dan's hole before he slowly slid a finger in, making sure that Dan was okay. Dan tensed up at first, but relaxed as Phil began to move it slowly, waiting until Dan adjusted before he entered the second one. Phil kept his fingers moving, watching Dan's expression. Dan's eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth hung open. He let out a little gasp as Phil put the third finger in, Dan's hips moving against Phil's hand.

Dan was too tight for anything else, and Phil resigned himself to dealing with his own erection. He didn't need Dan waddling around for a week; Katherine didn't have a problem with Phil, but he had the strangest feeling that she wouldn't like Dan walking with a limp because of something that Phil had done. Just watching Dan's face as he tilted his head back, moaning, was enough for the moment. Phil curled his fingers around, searching for Dan's prostate, the prince's moans coming faster.

"P-Phil!" Dan stuttered when Phil hit his prostate, his hips bucking up. Phil moved faster, his free hand gripping Dan's thigh hard enough to leave bruises. Dan came suddenly, bucking up and then falling back into the bed with a sigh, strings of white covering his chest.

Phil grabbed tissues from the nightstand and began cleaning the cum off Dan, ignoring the tightening in his stomach. He wiped the lube off his hand, tossing the tissues onto the nightstand.

"Thank you," Dan murmured.

"Any time," Phil moved up beside Dan, pulling him close. Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder, and quickly fell asleep. Phil waited a few minutes before easing him off, walking silently to the bathroom.

Phil leaned against the cool marble wall in the shower with the water on, attempting to masturbate as quickly as he could. He was almost finished when Dan noticed he was gone and came in, still completely naked. Dan didn't say anything, just stepped into the shower with Phil, got on his knees, and began to suck him off.

"Thanks," Phil panted as he finished.

"Any time."

Phil gave Dan a quick kiss before grabbing the shampoo and lathering up his hair. Dan relaxed into Phil as he massaged his head, smiling.

"I could get used to this," he murmured as Phil grabbed the soap and began covering him in white suds.

"I'm sure you could get someone to do it for you," Phil made sure to pay special attention to Dan's thighs, on his knees in front of Dan, gently massaging the soft skin. Phil barely ghosted his fingers over Dan's length before standing back up.

"But it's better with you." Dan took the soap from Phil, and began to return the favor. He took his time, making sure that he got everywhere, and a few places more than once.

"I'll agree with that."

Dan shampooed Phil's hair, and after they rinsed, Phil wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

"Well that was fun," Dan dried his hair with the towel, leaving it a tangled, curly mess.

"Very." Phil wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom, picking up his clothes.

"You don't have to get dressed yet." Dan pulled Phil onto the bed, "It's not even seven."

"You're meeting your mom at eight."

"I know," he yawned. "Can't we take just a little nap?"

Phil sighed, "Fine, just a little one. You're getting up at seven thirty."

"Yes sir." Dan pulled Phil closer, resting his head on Phil's chest.

Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders and fell asleep almost instantly. Life was good.


	16. Chapter 16

Phil shoved Dan out of bed at exactly seven fifty, forcing himself up.

"That was rude," Dan mumbled from the floor, burying his face in the rug.

"Sorry." Phil gathered his clothes from where they'd been scattered around the floor, "Come on, get up."

Dan groaned, "I don't wanna."

"Are you going to go talk with your mother naked?" Phil zipped up his jeans and flicked his shirt at Dan before putting it on.

"It's nothing she hasn't seen before," but Dan got up and went into the closet.

"That's what I thought."

"Don't sass me."

"What're you going to do about it?"

Dan emerged from the closet with his clothes in hand, "I'll just send you to the dungeon."

"You wouldn't even know where to find the dungeon."

"We have one?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "No, this isn't the sixteenth century. I'm playing with you. Get dressed."

Dan stuck his tongue out, "Make me."

_Oh I would love to._

"Can't." Phil trailed a hand down Dan's back as he walked to the bathroom, "But I'm sure your mother would appreciate it if you did get dressed. Just because I like seeing you naked, doesn't mean everyone does."

"So you like seeing me naked?" Dan pulled on his underwear and began buttoning up his shirt.

"I do."

"Nice to know," Dan walked past Phil into the bathroom without putting on his pants.

"I almost always regret telling you things." Phil fixed his hair in the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. "You just take things in an overly sexual way," Phil said, talking around his toothbrush.

"I'm sorry, I have to do something fun with my time." Dan's toothbrush poked out from the side of his mouth, "And I do believe that that didn't need any help being sexual."

"If you say so."

Dan shook his head, "You always have to have the last word."

"Not true."

He raised his eyebrows, "That right there."

"I do not."

Dan wiped his mouth, "Whatever. Let's go." He pulled on his pants as he was walking out the door, looking back to make sure Phil was following him, "We're gonna be late."

"Katherine would forgive us," Phil bounded down the stairs after him.

"Maybe you, but I'd get a lecture."

They ended up being early, and they stood outside the lounge until the Queen called them in, Dan shook hands with the older man who was leaving as they entered. Phil had no idea who he was, probably some distant cousin or an ally. He didn't really keep track of the less important people in Dan's life.

"Dan," Katherine was sitting on the couch, with piles of papers scattered across the ottoman in front of her. She shuffled them as she gestured for Dan to sit down in the chair facing her. "How are you Phillip?"

"I'm doing wonderful your highness." Phil stood behind Dan's chair, "And how are you?"

"I'm lovely, thank you for asking." She straightened a pile of papers before looking up at Dan, "And you?"

"Just fine mother." Dan was always tense during these meetings, Phil never could figure out why.

"Good. And your classes?"

"Excellent."

"And the new French teacher?"

"Better than the last."

_So he definitely got her fired... Wonder why._

"Excellent." She straightened the already straight pile of papers and sighed, "You know what this meeting is about, Dan."

"I won't do it."

_Do what?_

Phil had obviously missed something from a previous conversation, but whatever she was suggesting, Dan was not happy with it. Phil could tell that he was already pissed off, and they had another half hour for this meeting.

"Daniel you have to. Every ruler has to have a partner. It is a crucial part of your ability to lead efficiently." Katherine took off her crown, "If I hadn't married your father, I would never have had become queen."

 _Oh._ That's _what she's talking about. I'd like to have a say in this..._

"What if I don't want to marry?"

_Would you marry me? Too early for that Phil._

"Well you'll have to." Her expression softened, "I just want what's best for you, and for our country. If you don't marry, the crown could fall to another."

"Why would that be such a bad thing? Maybe I don't want to rule." Dan's voice was cracking, and Phil had to resist the urge to grab his hand, "Would they even let me?"

"Yes, and Prince Alexander had already asked for your hand."

_Who is he, and where so I can kill him._

"What!?" Dan jumped up, "He asked for my hand? He's like, fifty!"

 _Disgusting_.

"And you're almost twenty. Thirty years isn't that much."

"Yes it is mother," Dan was shaking with anger, his hands balled into fists.

"Then would you rather marry Princess Cassandra?" Katherine stood too, "It is your duty Dan. You are the prince, you're not free to make your own decisions all of the time."

"Well maybe I don't want to be the prince then."

_Is this him committing to me or just not wanting to get married... God, marriage... What the hell am I doing? I'm not a prince... How am I supposed to even attempt to compare to the people he's actually allowed to be with? What if I have to leave him?_

"Daniel James Howell, if I ever hear you say that again I'll-"

"You'll what? Force me to marry someone I don't love? Take away my privilege?"

Her lips tightened into a line, and she stared down at him for at least a minute. "At least you can stand up for yourself."

"You taught me well."

_So is this resolved or am I going to have to sit through this again next month?_

"We'll speak about this later then."

"Fine."

"You may leave," she waved them out and collapsed back onto the couch. "What am I going to do with him?" Phil heard her whisper as he closed the door behind them.

Dan was walking as fast as he could down the hallway toward the garage, he grabbed the keys to his Ferrari and was in the garage before Phil caught up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he was crying, and he wiped away tears before hugging Phil. "I can't marry someone."

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out." Phil held Dan tight as he cried into his shoulder, "I'm here for you no matter what?"

"Even if I have to marry gross Alexander?" his voice was muffled by Phil's shirt.

"Especially then." Phil held him tighter, "You're mine."

"Good." Dan pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Let's go," he handed Phil the Ferrari keys.

"Where?"

"Away from here."


	17. Chapter 17

Driving a Ferrari was harder than Phil thought it would be. He'd just assumed that you could get in, start it up and go. But, no. There were a shit ton of confusing buttons and the car wasn't automatic (why they gave Dan a car like that when he could barely drive an actual car confused Phil) and the steering was a lot better than Phil was used to; he almost crashed into Dan's mother's Cadillac.

"Jesus Christ Phil," Dan held onto his door as Phil barely braked in time to save the car's paint job.

"Sorry, sorry." Phil gingerly edged out of the garage, beginning to get a feel for the car, "Not used to this."

"I can tell." Once they were on open road, and Phil had adjusted more, Dan let go of the door. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I'm just driving. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"That's super helpful," Phil said as he sped around traffic, making Dan grab the door again.

"Let's go to your house then."

"Fine by me."

The Ferrari looked out of place in Phil's driveway and the people driving by kept stopping to take pictures; Phil hustled Dan into the house before anyone saw him and closed the curtains facing the street.

"Now what?" Phil turned the deadbolt and fastened the chain on the door, just in case.

Dan shrugged and plopped down on the couch, putting his legs over the arm like he always did. "I didn't exactly plan this out."

"No shit." Phil sat next to him and turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me."

Phil laughed, "You couldn't if you tried."

Dan whirled around quickly, and was sitting on Phil's lap before he could ask exactly how Dan was going to shut him up.

"You're really annoying, you know?"

"It's my job. To annoy you. I get a bonus for it." Phil grabbed Dan's legs and pulled him closer.

Dan shook his head, rolled his eyes, and kissed Phil, pulling him forward by his shirt. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, pulling their bodies fully together. Their tongues tangled together and Dan's fingers dug into Phil's shoulders.

"Much better," Dan released Phil, flattening out his shirt on his shoulders. "I like you better when you're quiet."

"And I like you better moaning my name."

"Sounds like a fun time." Dan slid his hands under Phil's shirt, cold fingers sliding over his stomach.

"Yes, it does." Phil swiftly picked Dan up, he let out a little yelp and grabbed Phil.

"Phil!"

"What?"

Dan smirked, "Quit talking."

All thoughts of marriages were erased as Phil laid Dan down on his bed, slowly pulling off his shirt; Phil's was in the hallway floor. Phil trailed kisses down Dan neck and chest as Dan buried his fingers in Phil hair. Dan stiffened as Phil grazed his skin with his teeth, letting out a little gasp.

"Phil!" Dan's fingers dug into Phil's scalp as he gently bit and sucked a hickey onto Dan's neck. Phil smiled, but stayed silent as he moved back up to Dan's lips, kissing all teeth and tongue.

Phil rolled his hips against Dan's and the prince moaned into Phil's mouth, hands moving to undo his jeans. Phil grabbed both his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

"Hey," Dan complained, pulling against Phil's grip. He fell silent when Phil pulled off his pants, his free hand then teasing him through his underwear. He attempted to free his hands again, but when he realized that Phi wasn't about to let them go he thrust his hips up, grinding against Phil again.

Phil moaned lowly and pushed him back onto the bed, letting go of his hands to take off his jeans.

"Much better," Dan slipped his hands into Phil's underwear and slid them off.

Phil removed his and threw them across the room, "I'll agree."

Dan put a finger to Phil's lips, "Shut up." Phil quickly pulled it into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Dan laughed and took his hand back, rolling them over so that he was the one straddling Phil. "You talk too much."

Phil rolled his eyes but kept silent.

Dan shook his head, "See, why can't you just do that? Jesus fuck, just fuck me. You don't have to make conversation."

"Okay then."

Phil flipped them over again, pushing Dan into the bed hard, roughly thrusting his tongue into Dan's mouth. Dan responded quickly, tongue fighting with Phil's as he pulled them together. Phil reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly squeezing some into his hand.

Dan moaned as Phil entered a finger, nails digging into his back. Dan tried to thrust into Phil's hand but he pushed Dan back with his other hand, moving slowly. When Phil had three fingers in, just barely grazing Dan's prostate with each movement, he moaned loudly, "Just fuck me already." Phil quickly rolled on a condom and coated it with lube, lining up. Dan squirmed beneath him, "Please Phil."

Phil had to resist the urge to thrust in as fast as he could, forcing himself to move slowly. Dan whimpered as Phil first entered, digging his nails into Phil's back again, but he adjusted quickly and was soon moaning Phil's name.

"Oh God Phil. Faster!"

Phil willingly obliged, thrusting quickly into Dan, Dan's moans coming louder and faster with each thrust. He shouted mix of obscenities and Phil's name, loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear. Phil hit his prostate and Dan's eyes glazed over. Phil slowed his pace, making sure that he hit that sweet spot again with each thrust, reducing Dan to a moaning mess beneath him.

"F-fuck Phil I'm close."

Phil kept up his slower pace, kissing up Dan's neck to his mouth, tangling their tongues together. Dan moaned a "Phil!" against his lips as he came on their chests, Phil followed shortly after, Dan clenching around him sending him over the edge. They stayed tangled together for a few minutes before Phil gently untangled himself, tossing the condom into the trash can conveniently placed by the bed.

"I love you," Dan said, laying on Phil's chest after they'd cleaned themselves up.

"I love you too." Phil resisted the urge to say 'I know'.

Dan sighed and looked up at Phil, "Can we run away together?"

Phil sat up, pulling Dan with him, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to marry some gross old prince or a princess that I don't love."

"But you can't be king of you don't," Phil rubbed Dan's back as he rested his head on his shoulder. His mind was racing, was Dan offering to give up his crown just to be with him?

"I don't want to be king, being king sucks. You have to deal with grumpy old men all day, and never spend any time with your kids, until you eventually become a grumpy old man." He sat up, "I don't want to be a grumpy old man. I want to be with you."

"Dan, I love you, but I can't let you give up everything just for me." It hurt Phil so much to say that, and he could see tears pooling in Dan's eyes, "I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," Dan wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I love you Phil, and I will do anything to be with you."

"Dan-"

"No Phil. Don't argue with me."

"Fine! I'll run away with you." Phil crossed his arms and pretended to be mad, although inside he was practically crying with happiness, "You'd better have a plan."

Dan smiled through his tears and hugged Phil, "Of course I do."


	18. Chapter 18

So Dan didn't have a plan. But Phil didn't need to know that. How hard could it be to get some money and get away? It didn't really require planning per se. Just a good sense of direction.

"Do you want to leave today?" Phil mumbled, wrapping an arm around Dan's shoulders.

Dan thought about it, they could stay here- but his mother would know to look here- but she trusted Phil, she wouldn't worry to come look.

"We should go." Dan ducked from under his grip, grabbing his clothes off the floor.

Phil sighed and got up, walking out into the hallway to get his shirt. While he was gone, Dan quickly pulled up a map on his phone, clicking a town at random. Asbury sounded just fine to him, population of 700, less people to rat them out. And it was only two hours away.

"So where are we going?" Phil walked in, fully naked except for his shirt. Even though Dan had just seen it, and he was naked too, he still blushed.

"Asbury. And please put pants on."

"Why Asbury? And maybe I don't feel like wearing pants." Phil pulled a suitcase out of the closet and began putting shirts in it, "I feel quite liberated. I don't think I'll be wearing pants any more. Clothing is just a social construct."

"Asbury because I said so." Dan blushed again and forced himself to look at Phil's face and not his lower regions, "And as your boyfriend, I am the only person allowed to see your," Dan gestured to it, "so you have to wear pants. Or at least underwear."

"But Danny," Phil stood beside Dan with an arm around his shoulder, gesturing to the air like they were in some shitty movie, "If people didn't wear pants, life would be so much easier. It would make it so much quicker to just-" Phil's hand moved down, brushing over Dan's length. Dan let out an involuntary gasp. Phil took this as encouragement and dropped to his knees.

"See? If you were wearing pants I would've had to undo them and take them down, and you'd probably be wearing underwear- too much work."

"Phil-"

"But see I can just-" Phil took Dan into his mouth and a moan cut off his argument.

It hadn't even been ten minutes, but Phil already had Dan hard again. He just had that effect on the prince. It was like Dan was a teenager around him. Dan laced his fingers in Phil's hair, guiding him. Phil dug his fingers into Dan's thighs, Dan knew they would leave marks- and he loved it. Phil's mouth was hot, and he knew exactly how to use his tongue; Dan was a whimpering mess in just a few minutes.

"Phil," Dan moaned tugging Phil's hair and trying not to thrust into his mouth. Dan felt Phil smile and he began moving faster, his tongue hitting every sensitive spot. "Fuck," Dan gasped as he came, grabbing Phil's shoulders for balance.

Phil swallowed and wiped his mouth, standing up, "Much easier when you're not wearing pants."

Dan shook his head and sat down on the bed, "Put something on. Please."

Phil sighed, faking disappointment, "If I must." He gave Dan a quick kiss before going into the closet, emerging fully dressed. "Happy?"

"Yes." Dan pulled on his own clothes, "But I do see the benefits of not wearing pants."

"I knew you'd come around."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"It's not whatever- No pants is serious business." Phil crossed the space between them quickly, "Or do you need another demonstration?"

"Nope nope don't need another- No pants is serious business," Dan took a step back. He really wanted that demonstration, but they needed to get moving. _But a few more minutes wouldn't hurt... Stop. We need to go._

Phil sighed, "Pity. I do love demonstrations. So, what were you saying about being my boyfriend?"

"Well I'm not just your friend, that's for sure." Dan wasn't about to let Phil make him feel uncomfortable after what they'd just done.

"That is true," Phil smirked. "But I don't recall ever officially asking you to be my boyfriend."

"Well why don't you?" Dan crossed his arms and leaned on the bed, waiting.

Phil got down on one knee, grabbing Dan's hand, "Dan, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh I don't know..." Dan pretended to think about it, "I guess so."

"You guess? Have I not earned it?" Before Dan could answer Phil pushed him back onto the bed, "I mean, I deserve it, or do I need to prove it?"

Dan shuddered, thinking of what Phil could do to him. Phil noticed, smirking as he got close, whispering in Dan's ear, "Do you want me to prove it Dan? I would do that for you."

_Please do._

"Not here. We're late."

Phil trailed sloppy kisses down Dan's neck, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dan said, with difficulty, wanting to melt into Phil's touch.

Phil sighed and pecked Dan's lips before pulling them both up, "I guess we'd better get going then."

"Yeah."

Phil took out half the shirts he'd stuffed into the suitcase, dumping them on the floor. "What are the plans?"

"Find a place to stay in Asbury, stay the night and then move on tomorrow morning." Dan began picking through Phil's closet, throwing clothes at him to put into the suitcase. They could share; Dan was not going to go home.

"So what you're saying is you don't really have a plan?"

"What! No!" Dan threw a pair of shoes at him, "I have a plan."

"Sure you do."

"Shut up!"

"Fine. Fine. We'll go to Asbury with your not-a-plan."

Dan pointed at him with a belt, "You are definitely going to have to prove yourself."

"Gladly."

\--

They left the Ferrari in a grocery store parking lot and Phil rented them a black Cadillac with a fake ID that Dan didn't know he had.

"Why do you have that?" Dan asked as Phil drove, gesturing to his wallet which held a driver's license, two credit cards, a receipt for a bank account, and a social security number that weren't his.

"Because I like to be prepared for things."

"Prepared for what?"

"Anything."

"Do you have a house in Mexico too?" Dan joked,

"No, it's in London."

"Oh."

_I guess there's a lot I don't know about him..._

"You don't need to worry about it," Phil rested his hand on Dan's leg. "I wouldn't leave you unless I had to."

They lapsed into silence, listening to the music playing until they got to Asbury.

"Welcome to Asbury," Phil read, "Population 700."

"Cute town," Dan commented, looking around as they drove down what he assumed was the main street.

"Very. Probably full of really nice people too." Phil parked in front of a gas station, "I'll ask if they have an inn or something. Need anything while I'm in there?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Mkay." He leaned in for a quick kiss before running into the store.

Dan could see him through the large front window. He grabbed a soda from the back before walking to the register. The store was empty, and he talked with the girl at the counter for almost five minutes. Even though Dan knew it was ridiculous, he couldn't help but feel protective over Phil as she touched his arm and laughed at something he said. He finally exited, giving the girl a little wave, and smiled as he saw Dan watching him.

"She was very nice," he said. He had to know what Dan was thinking.

"I'm sure she was."

"She says there's a bed and breakfast two miles outside of town. She offered to take me."

"I'm sure she did."

"But I declined." He patted Dan's shoulder, "I'm taken."

"Oh I don't know." Dan sighed and crossed his arms, "You have yet to prove yourself."

Dan hadn't ever seen Phil drive as fast as he did on the way to the bed and breakfast.

"Do you have a room for the night?" Phil asked the elderly woman the ran the establishment, standing close to Dan so she couldn't see how he was grabbing Dan's ass.

"Oh yes, we have a room." She smiled at them, "Just one?"

"Yep." His tone dared her to ask.

"Okay." She turned and held open the door for them, "Right this way."

They followed her off the porch and into the house, they went through a living room area and into a hallway where she showed them into a room at the very end.

"This'll be yours. Is that all right?"

"It's perfect, thank you."

"You're very welcome honey," she smiled sweetly. "I serve breakfast at eight, and you can come down for dinner if you would like."

"Thank you, we will." Dan could tell that Phil was getting impatient.

She seemed to notice, "If you need anything else, I'll be in the kitchen. Have a lovely stay."

Phil smiled at her until she had left and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut he was on Dan, roughly thrusting his tongue into Dan's mouth, pulling Dan against him. Dan didn't fight, instead wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders as he moved his kisses down to Dan's neck and then back up.

Phil pulled back after a minute, "I'm going to go get the suitcase. When I come back, it'd be nice if these were gone," he tugged on the belt loop of Dan's jeans.

"Yes sir."

"Oh I like that." Phil gave Dan a quick peck before walking out, winking at him as he pulled the door closed.

Dan quickly stripped down, laying on his stomach on the bed, watching the door.

_What if she walks in? She has to wash these sheets doesn't she... This is really-_

Phil returned, interrupting Dan. "So you listened," he dropped the suitcase by the door. He made his way to the bed quickly, stripping off his clothes as he walked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Phil shrugged and pulled Dan up to stand with him, "You're usually the one giving the orders."

"Maybe I'd like to take some." Dan felt a flutter of nervousness as he said it, but he trusted Phil.

"Would you?"

Dan nodded, becoming more nervous.

"We can do that," Phil stepped forward, their chests almost touching, "if thats what you'd like." His hands gently rested on Dan's hips.

"Yeah. I- I'd like that." Dan's stomach was fluttering as Phil leaned in to kiss him, Phil's hands moving to cup Dan's face.

He pulled away and gently pushed Dan onto the bed. Dan leaned against the headboard and watched him as he dug around in the suitcase.

"Eyes closed," Phil said, turning his head to look at Dan, hiding something against his stomach.

Dan closed his eyes, listening to Phil's footsteps as he walked to the bed. Phil put something down on the nightstand before sitting down between Dan's legs, the bed sinking with his weight.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." Phil was kneeling between Dan's legs. Dan resisted the urge to see what Phil had put on the nightstand. "Stay silent," Phil said, before getting on his stomach and taking Dan into his mouth.

Dan barely held back the gasp that came as Phil took his entire length at once, and Phil pulled away quickly. "If you can't stay silent I will gag you." Phil stared Dan down, a completely different person from earlier. And God was it hot.

Dan nodded, knowing better than to speak.

Phil moved back down, thankfully this time moving slower. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he kept up his slow movements until Dan was to the point of screaming for him to please fuck him. Dan let out a tiny moan as he finally pulled away.

"Switch me places."

Dan quickly crawled to the end of the bed, moving to sit between Phil's legs when he had sat down against the headboard. He gestured down, "Suck."

Dan quickly took him into his mouth. Phil didn't bother holding in his moans, and Dan felt certain that someone would hear him. That just made it hotter. Dan began moving faster, swirling his tongue, wanting Phil to be louder, loving how his head was tilting back as he guided Dan with a hand on the back of his head.

"That's enough." Dan sat up, and Phil pulled him into his lap. Dan wanted him badly.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan, tongue diving into his mouth as he held Dan against him with a hand on his back, the other resting on the prince's cheek. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth as he ground their erections together, Dan grabbed his hips to pull them closer. Dan could tell Phil wanted to say something, but he pushed himself against Phil, and he stayed silent. Dan took this as encouragement and rocked on his lap, practically humping him. Phil let Dan continue for a minute before pushing him onto his back, straddling him.

Phil slowly trailed kisses down Dan's neck and chest, moving back up just as he reached his bellybutton. Dan squirmed beneath him and held in his frustrated groans.

"Is there a problem Dan?" Phil asked, smirking.

"No," Dan lied.

"Are you sure?" Phil kissed Dan's shoulder, moving down his arm.

"Will you fuck me?"

"What did you say?" Phil grabbed the lube that he'd placed on the nightstand.

"P-please. Will you please fuck me?" Dan panted.

"Sir." Phil coated his fingers, teasing Dan.

"Will you please fuck me, sir?" Dan would've said anything Phil asked if he would just do it and quit teasing him.

"Yes."

Phil entered two fingers at once, letting Dan adjust before beginning to scissor them. He entered the third and immediately hit Dan's prostate, the prince moaning as he hit it with each movement. He removed his fingers, watching Dan closely as he rolled on a condom and covered it with lube.

He lined up quickly and took his time entering, holding Dan's hips so that he couldn't thrust against him.

"Faster, please!" Phil raised his eyebrows, slowing his already slow movements. "Please sir!" Dan corrected, futilely trying to push against him.

He sped up, fingers digging into Dan's hips to hold him still. Dan hoped Phil didn't want him silent, a mix of moans and "Phil"s was streaming from his lips.

Phil braced himself against the headboard and began moving even faster, hitting Dan's prostate with each thrust. Dan arched into him, grabbing his shoulders as his eyes rolled up.

Dan felt the tightening in his stomach, "I'm close."

"Wait," Phil commanded, using his free hand to stroke Dan in rhythm with his thrusts. Dan practically cried trying to hold it in. Phil slowed his thrusts as he came, fingers momentarily digging into Dan hips. "Okay. Now."

Dan came on both of their chests, panting heavily, "Thank you sir."

"Anything for you," Phil rolled off, giving Dan a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed tissues from the nightstand, cleaning them off. When he got up to throw them away, Dan looked at what else was there. Handcuffs and a ball gag.

"Maybe next time," Phil whispered from behind Dan.


	19. Chapter 19

They went down for dinner with the inn-keeper, who they found out was called Sonia, and had a great time listening to her tell them tales of her childhood.

"When I was just 16 I ran away from home- I hitched a ride on a train. I spent three weeks living with a traveling carnival before my parents found me." Sonia smiled, "I trained with their finest acrobat."

They stayed up late, listening to her fantastic tales, eating fourth helpings of spaghetti as she told them of her third husband's drug cartel. When she finally saw how late it was she shooed them off to their room where they fell asleep instantly, tangled together.

A sudden sound woke Phil up, just as hands grabbed Dan and pulled him off the bed.

"Wake up, pretty boy," a rough voice sang. Phil, still half asleep was shoved onto the floor, hitting the cold hardwood with a thump.

He finally opened his eyes, flashlights attached to the jackets of three men giving him a good look at the scene. Dan was being restrained by two of them, kicking and fighting as best he could. One of the men grabbed his gun, Phil was only able to reach towards Dan as he was hit over the head, falling limp.

"You awake pretty boy? Good." Phil was hauled up by his shirt by the third man, "Not much of a guard, are you?"

"What do you want?" Phil couldn't do anything to help Dan, and he hated himself. What would he do if they hurt him?

"What do you think we want genius? We're taking your precious prince for ransom."

"If you're going to take him you'll have to kill me first."

The man chuckled, "We could just shoot you right now and take him."

"Then why don't you?"

"We need you to get the money and bring it to us." He signaled, and the old woman, Sonia, appeared from behind them, a gun of her own pointed at Phil. "Just cooperate and we won't hurt your precious boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"We saw everything. Did you really think you were untraceable with your fake identity? We've known about this for years, we've been waiting for just the right time to strike... And look at us now." The man released Phil and moved to stand behind Dan, stroking his cheek.

Phil fumed, but there was nothing he could do. If he didn't help the men they would shoot him and who knew what they'd do to Dan without their messenger.

"How much do you want?" Phil managed to say, although every muscle in his body was frozen.

"We want 3 billion."

"Fine. And where do I bring it to?"

The leader smirked, "Do you really think I'm that dumb? We'll tell you that when you get us the money." He stepped forward and handed Phil a cellphone, "It's the only number saved in there. Call it when you have the money and we will arrange a meeting."

"Fine." Phil managed through gritted teeth.

"And, I'm gonna tell you this just in case you get some wild idea to try and trick us, we've got eyes everywhere. It would be best if you went along with it. We won't have any problems then." The leader patted Phil's cheek. Phil memorized his face. He was going to enjoy killing him. "Let's go boys."

Phil stood still as he watched Dan get dragged out of the room. As they reached the door, Dan's eyes snapped open. The second of terror he witnessed in those beautiful eyes was the worst for Phil. He was going to save Dan.

Phil closed his eyes and waited u too he heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway before he moved. He methodically repacked their luggage, tears silently streaming down his face. He moved robotically, dragging the suitcase behind him as he exited the house. There was a note stuck beneath the wiper on the Cadillac, taped to it was a lock of Dan's hair.

**Be good pretty boy**

Phil pocketed the note and tossed the suitcase into the backseat before starting off back towards the palace. He had no idea what he was going to say to the family, but he was going to do everything it took to get Dan back. This was all his fault. If he hadn't let Dan convince him to run off, none of this would have happened.

Phil wiped away more tears and pressed the gas down a little harder. If _anything_ happened to Dan he was going to kill the man that had taken him, he didn't care how long it took.

He arrived back at the palace at three in the morning, flashing his card at the guard manning the gate before speeding to the front doors, tires squealing and leaving black marks on the white pavement as he hurriedly parked. The guards at the door sensed his urgency and didn't detain him as he ran through the front doors, straight upstairs to the King and Queen's bedroom. He barged in without knocking, roughly shaking the Queen awake.

"Phil- What's wrong?" The Queen sat up and turned on the lamp, rubbing her eyes, "Where have you been? Where's Dan?"

"Dan's gone. They took him." Phil collapsed, crying, and the Queen comforted him, holding him and telling him that it would be okay as if he was her son. The King began barking orders at the guards who had appeared after Phil, and Phil pulled away from the Queen to tell him all that had happened.

"Fine, we'll pay it. Give me the phone."


	20. Chapter 20

Dan struggled futilely against the ropes that bound him to the chair. Ever since he'd been brought to the warehouse and tied to the chair bolted to the floor, he'd been trying to figure a way out of his situation. He'd tried every negotiation technique he'd ever been taught, but the men guarding him had only laughed. They were right to, they had all the power in this situation. Dan was helpless. After an hour of Dan's pleading, they had taped his mouth shut, ending his attempts to negotiate. Instead he focused on trying to get himself free.

At the palace, Phil paced around the lounge, looking between the queen who was hiding her worry a little better and the police who were huddled in a corner trying to figure out how to deal with the situation. He walked another lap around the room before stopping next to the queen.

"How long does it take to get money? You're the royal family for God's sake it shouldn't take this long," Phil heard his voice shaking, and the queen looked at him sadly.

"Yes we're the royal family but we can't just conjure up money. We have some hoops to jump through first. And we have to figure out how to sneak people in with you so you'll be safe."

"No," Phil shook his head, images of Dan being killed flashing through his mind. "I have to go by myself. They'll kill him if I don't."

"And if you go alone there's nothing stopping them from killing you both."

"There's no reason to kill us if they have the money."

"Oh honey," the queen said and took Phil into her arms.

Dan was pulling against the ropes that bound him, trying to get enough slack to move his arms. If he could just free his arms he might be able to untie the knots that held him to the chair. He had to stop moving every time a guard passed, and he didn't really have a plan for getting past them if he could get himself free. But he had to try. He wasn't going to let Phil get hurt.

He stopped when the leader of the men walked into the warehouse, the giant metal doors rolling back to give him a grand entrance. Dan was towards the back of the warehouse, so he had a long walk to reach him.

"How're you doing?" The leader asked as if he hadn't been the one who'd tied Dan to the chair.

"Oh I'm just spectacular," Dan glared at the man.

"Good. I want to show you something." The man signaled and the guards who had been circling moves to flank Dan, cutting the ropes off him. They held his arms as they led him after the leader, who began walking back where he came. "I'm sure you've noticed the catwalks," the leader gestured to the platforms above their heads. "Well, those are great places for snipers. Your boy probably won't be heavily armed and he won't have anyone with him, perks of threatening to kill someone's beloved."

"If you kill him I'll kill you. I don't care how long it takes I'll find you and I'll rip your fucking heart out."

The leader laughed, "Did you really think we were going to let you go? And have a fag for a king? You'll both die here and we'll get our payment."

"Payment?"

"From your father. You really didn't know?"

Phil ran over every possible scenario as he was fitted with the thin bulletproof vest. He had to get Dan out. He knew that they both wouldn't make it and he was okay with that. He'd had enough time with Dan. Dan had important things to do. He needed to survive.

"Okay look," Phil was distracted by the police officer speaking to him. "This isn't a full vest. It's meant for not being detected and it will protect you from most bullets. But these people are professionals. They will have snipers with high caliber guns. The bullets won't go completely through, but they're going to hurt. A lot." Phil stared at him, not really caring. He wasn't going to survive this anyways. "We've put in some fake blood packs. These people are sadistic so they probably won't kill you with a headshot. They'll go for the gut."

"Ok." Phil's voice sounded mechanical, uncaring.

The officer shook his head, "They're going to see the fake blood and they'll think you're dying. That's when you have to move. It's going to hurt like a bitch but you have to get the prince out of there." The officer slid a microphone into Phil's pocket, "We'll be a couple blocks away. As soon as we hear shots we're coming in."

"Ok."

The officer patted his shoulder, "Good luck kid."

They moved Dan's chair closer to the door, one guard holding Dan as the other unscrewed the bolts and carried the chair to another set of drilled holes. Dan watched as the guard screwed the chair back down, wondering how many times this warehouse had been used to hold hostages. He had a feeling the number was pretty high.

He wasn't tied to the chair this time, but the guards were right next to him so he didn't even think of running. Instead he sat silently and chewed his lip as he watched the sniper set up on the catwalk. His stomach twisted itself into knots as he thought about what was about to happen. No matter what he had to get Phil out. Phil didn't deserve this, it wasn't his fault. Dan had come onto _Phil._ If he'd just left Phil alone none of this would have happened. It was all his fault.

"Your boy's on his way." The leader lit a cigar and stood in front of Dan, "Ready?"

Dan nodded.

Phil pulled the car up to the warehouse. He left it running for a second, composing himself. This was the right thing to do. Dan was the prince, he was going to be the king. He needed to live. Phil slung the bag of money over his shoulder and walked to the massive metal doors that were cracked open.

He saw Dan, sitting in a chair about twenty feet away, guards in either side. The man from the inn was there, smoking a cigar. He smiled and walked toward Phil.

"You got the money?"

"Yes." Phil dropped the bag at his feet.

"Good." The man pulled a gun from his belt and shot Dan in the stomach. A second later Phil heard the metallic sound of a silenced bullet and felt an excruciating pain in his back. He doubled over, pain almost blinding him. The man grabbed the backpack and walked off as Dan slipped off the side of the chair. "See ya later boys."

Phil pulled himself to Dan, cradling him in his arms. Dan was bleeding, badly, his hands pressed to his side. "Get out Phil," he croaked, blood pooling in the corners of his mouth.

"No. I'm not leaving you. I'm fine it's just a vest and fake blood I'm okay. We need to get you help." Dan protested as Phil tried to pull him up. Phil could hear sirens, help was coming. "Dan- baby please- we need to go."

Black dots were appearing at the edge of Dan's vision. He couldn't move, the pain was paralyzing. "Am I going to be okay?" He looked into Phil's eyes, blue and calm.

"Yes- yes you're going to be fine." Phil held him close, pressing kisses on his forehead.

"Okay." Dan closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Phil paced around the room, adjusting his tie nervously. He'd waited months for this day and now it was here. Everyone that mattered was behind those double doors- everyone except Dan. He fiddled with the button on his suit until the queen slapped his hand away.

"Calm down Phil. You're going to ruin your suit."

"Sorry Katherine," Phil shoved his hands into his pockets. He wished Dan was there. Dan would calm him down.

Katherine patted his cheek, "You'll do fine. It's just a wedding."

"The prince's wedding."

"And yours."

"Well yeah..." The music started and Phil adjusted his hair in a mirror before taking Katherine's arm. He took a deep breath and Katherine patted his hand before signaling for the doors to be opened.

The crowd was silent as they walked past. Katherine kept him in step and when he stumbled over a flower she kept him from falling. After what felt like forever they finally reached the altar, where the priest was waiting along with Dan's sister. He held his breath until he saw the doors open again.

Dan looked beautiful. And he was smiling at Phil, and Phil's vision blurred. Ever since the night Dan had been shot, Phil hadn't left him for more than an hour. They'd been separated for a week because of a wedding ritual, and finally seeing Dan again was like seeing him for the first time.

When Dan reached the front he gently wiped the tears off Phil's cheeks, smiling and cupping Phil's face in his hands. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

**THE END**


End file.
